LA DAMA DEL VELO
by HOSHI KUMIKO CHAN y Belzer ai
Summary: Sakura necesita un caballero que la ayude a descubrir al asesino de su Lancelote. Syaoran guiado por una obsesión se embarca a perseguir un fantasma. El amor y la desilusión amenazan con acabar con la princesa imprudente del cuento. ¡CAPS IV Y V LISTOS!
1. Chapter 1

_Esto es una adaptación de una de las obras de __**AMANDA QUICK.**__ Los personajes los hemos tomado de CCS obra del grupo __**CLAMP. **__Esta obra solo la hemos adaptado para llevarla a ustedes con el fin de entretenerlos._

**CAPÍTULO I**

No había nubes cubriendo el cielo. La luz de la luna descendía sin obstáculos, cubriendo con su suave resplandor a una figura montada que cabalgaba en medio de esa soledad. Cabalgaba tranquilamente, pensando en que ya casi era la hora. Pronto llegaría al lugar donde había quedado de ver a esa persona. La única persona que vino a su mente para el proyecto que estaba por emprender. Su mente se perdía en semejantes cavilaciones cuando una ráfaga de viento amenazó con despojarla del velo que cubría su rostro, incluso forzándola a cerrar momentáneamente sus verdes ojos, mas cuando el viento ceso, pudo ver una silueta. Su presencia se destacaba bien a la luz de la luna.

Envuelto en aquella plateada luz que iluminaba el prado, Syaoran Clow, conde de Li, mostraba un aspecto tan de misterio y peligro como si fuera una leyenda que volviera a la vida.

Sakura Kinomoto hizo detener a la yegua que montaba junto a la arboleda y contuvo la respiración cuando Li, al trote, se acercó a ella. Trató de tranquilizar las manos tomando bien fuerte las riendas. Este no era momento de ponerse nerviosa. Ella era una señora con una misión.

Necesitaba los servicios de un caballero y no estaba en situación de poder elegir mucho. En realidad, Li era el único candidato que sabía que reunía las cualidades adecuadas. Pero primero debía convencerlo para que aceptara el puesto.

Durante semanas había estado trabajando en ese proyecto. Hasta esta noche, el solitario y ermitaño conde había ignorado de forma continua las cartas deliberadamente llenas de intriga que ella le enviaba. En medio de la desesperación, había recurrido a otras tácticas. En un esfuerzo por tentarlo a salir de su madriguera, le había tendido una trampa utilizando un anzuelo tentador ante el cual sabía que él no podría resistirse.

El hecho que hacía que esta noche Syaoran se encontrara en este solitario paraje de Sussex significaba que ella por fin había logrado provocarlo para reunirse.

Li no sabía quién era ella. En sus cartas había firmado sólo como la Dama del Velo. Sakura sintió remordimiento por ese pequeño engaño, pero había sido una maniobra necesaria. Si Li hubiera conocido su verdadera identidad al comienzo de esta empresa, lo más probable hubiese sido que se negara a ayudarla. Debía convencerlo para que aceptara aquella misión antes de que ella se animara a revelar su propia identidad. Sakura estaba segura de que una vez que él comprendiera todo, entendería también las razones de su inicial secreto.

No, Li no la conocía, pero Sakura lo conocía a él.

No lo había visto en los últimos ocho años. A los dieciséis lo había imaginado como una leyenda viva, como un noble y valiente caballero sacado de un romance medieval. Ante sus jóvenes ojos lo único que le había faltado a aquel hombre era la brillante armadura y su espada.

Aunque Sakura recordaba con claridad la última vez que lo había visto, sabía que Syaoran no guardaba recuerdo alguno de aquel momento. Había estado demasiado ocupado planificando la huida con la hermana de Sakura, Tomoyo.

A medida que él se acercaba, Sakura se sentía embargada por la curiosidad. Desafortunadamente la combinación del velo que le cubría el rostro y la luz pálida de la luna hacía que le fuera imposible darse cuenta a ciencia cierta de cuánto este hombre había cambiado con los años.

Su primer pensamiento fue que parecía más grande de lo que ella podía recordar. Más alto. Más esbelto. De alguna forma, más fuerte. Los hombros se marcaban robustos debajo del abrigo con capa que vestía. Unos ajustados pantalones de montar resaltaban las líneas fuertes y musculosas de sus caderas. El ala curva del sombrero arrojaba sobre los rasgos de Li una sombra prohibida e impenetrable.

En un momento de duda, Sakura se preguntó si no se trataría del hombre equivocado. Tal vez estaba a punto de encontrarse con un verdadero villano, con un salteador de caminos o algo peor. Se movió intranquila en su montura. Si esta noche fracasaba, su pobre y asediada familia no tendría dudas en sentirse justificada de hacerle grabar una lápida con algo apropiado al respecto. La frase PAGÓ FINALMENTE EL PRECIO DE SU CONDUCTA IMPRUDENTE iría de maravilla. En lo que a su protector clan se refería, Sakura había pasado su vida entera saliendo de un enredo para entrar en otro. Esta vez era posible que se hubiera excedido demasiado.

-¿Supongo que es usted la misteriosa Dama del Velo? -preguntó Syaoran con tono frío. El alivio invadió su espíritu. Las dudas de Sakura en cuanto a la identidad del hombre se resolvieron al instante. No había forma de confundir aquel tono de voz oscuro, resuelto, aun cuando ella no lo hubiera oído desde hacía ocho años. Lo que la asombró fue la breve emoción de expectativa que le atravesaba el ser. Frunció el entrecejo ante aquella extraña reacción.

-Buenas noches, mi señor.- Le dijo.

Syaoran hizo detener a su caballo negro a unos centímetros de distancia.

-Recibí su última nota, señora. Me pareció de lo más irritante, tal como las anteriores. -

Sakura tragó saliva con intranquilidad cuando se dio cuenta de que él no estaba de muy buen humor.

-Esperaba atraer su interés, señor. -

-Ya veo. -

El corazón de Sakura dio un vuelco invadido por la tristeza. Un fuerte disgusto por el engaño. De pronto se preguntó si había cometido algún error táctico de importancia en su trato con Li. Daba lo mismo que hubiera tenido el cuidado de ir con un velo esta noche, pensó. Desde luego no deseaba que él descubriera quién era, si el negocio de esta noche finalizaba en una negativa.

-De todas formas, me complace que usted decidiera aceptar mi invitación. -

-La curiosidad es una de mis debilidades. -Syaoran sonrió levemente a la luz de la luna, pero la curva de su boca no denotó calidez alguna, ni la sombría mirada tampoco reveló nada-. Desde hace dos meses usted se ha transformado en una espina clavada en mi costado, señora. Espero que tenga plena conciencia del hecho. -

-Le pido disculpas -dijo Sakura con ansiedad-. Pero la verdad es que sentía bastante desesperación, mi señor. Usted es un hombre muy difícil de encontrar. No respondió a mis primeras cartas y, como no participa en acontecimientos sociales, no pude pensar en otra forma de atraer su atención. -

-¿De modo que decidió provocarme de forma deliberada, hasta el punto de llegar a agitarme de tal manera que aceptara verla? -

Sakura respiró profundamente. -Digamos que fue algo así. –

-Por lo general se considera algo peligroso molestarme, mi misteriosa Dama del Velo. -

Ella no lo dudó ni por un instante, pero ahora ya era demasiado tarde para echarse atrás. Había llegado muy lejos como para detener la aventura de esta noche. Ella era una mujer en medio de una misión y debía tener el corazón frío.

-¿Es eso así, mi señor? -Sakura trató de mostrar un tono entre divertido y distante. -La razón es que usted no me dejó alternativa alguna. Sin duda, estoy segura de que, una vez que usted oiga lo que tengo que decirle, se sentirá complacido de haber consentido finalmente en encontrarme y sé que perdonará mi pequeño engaño. -

-Si me ha llamado para regocijarse por su último triunfo, debo advertirle que a mí no me gusta perder. -

-¿Triunfo?- Ella parpadeó debajo del velo y después se dio cuenta de que él estaba hablando sobre el señuelo que había utilizado para atraerlo esta noche-. Oh, sí, el libro. Venga conmigo ahora, mi señor. Usted está tan ansioso como yo de ver el manuscrito. Es obvio que no pudo resistirse a mi invitación para verlo, aun cuando yo sea la nueva dueña. -

Syaoran acarició el cuello de su caballo con una mano enguantada.

-Parece que compartimos un interés común por los manuscritos medievales. -

-Es cierto. Veo que le molesta que sea yo la que localicé El caballero y la hechicera, además de descubrir que estaba en venta -dijo Sakura-. Pero sin duda que es lo suficientemente generoso como para dar crédito a la inteligencia de mis investigaciones. Después de todo, el manuscrito se encontraba aquí, en Sussex, prácticamente debajo de sus propias narices. -

Syaoran hizo una inclinación de cabeza en reconocimiento a sus habilidades.

-Parece tener bastante suerte en ese aspecto. En las últimas semanas es el tercer manuscrito de esta naturaleza que usted encuentra antes que yo. ¿Me permite preguntarle la razón por la cual simplemente no echó mano a él y se lo llevó de la misma forma que a los otros? -

-Porque, tal como le expliqué en mis cartas, deseaba conversar con usted, señor -Sakura dudó y después admitió con ligereza-, y porque, para ser honesta, decidí que sería sabio de mi parte esta noche tener a alguien que me acompañara. -

-Ah. -

-He llegado a la conclusión de que el señor Kino es un hombre muy extraño, aun cuando se trate de un coleccionista de libros -continuó diciendo Sakura-. Las estipulaciones que estableció acerca de la hora en la cual él me daría el manuscrito me hicieron sentir de alguna manera insegura. No me gusta hacer negocios a medianoche. -

-Parece que Kino es algo más que simplemente un excéntrico -asintió Syaoran, pensativo.

-Dice que vive de noche, casi como los murciélagos. En sus cartas explica que en su casa se vive con un esquema que es contrario al del resto del mundo. Duerme mientras los otros están despiertos y trabaja cuando los demás duermen. Es muy extraño, ¿no le parece? -

-Sin ninguna duda encajaría perfectamente bien en el mundo de la gente educada -dijo Syaoran secamente-. La mayoría de los ricachones se pasan la noche levantados y duermen durante el día. Sin embargo, es posible que usted tenga razón en tomar precauciones para no encontrarse con él a solas a medianoche. -

Sakura sonrió.

-Estoy complacida de que esté de acuerdo con mi plan para que alguien me acompañe. -

-Estoy de acuerdo, pero le confieso que me siento sorprendido por su interés -dijo Syaoran con la precisión de un espadachín que hace blanco con su espada-. Hasta donde puedo ver, usted no ha demostrado mucha inclinación a tomar precauciones ni a ser prudente. -

Las mejillas de Sakura se encendieron ante esta demostración de sarcasmo.

-Cuando uno se encuentra investigando algo, debe ser osado, mi señor. -

-¿Se considera usted en una investigación? –

-Sí, mi señor, así es. -

-Ya veo. Hablando de investigaciones, debo decirle que estoy aquí esta noche llevando a cabo una pequeña misión por mi cuenta. –

Un escalofrío de temor se apoderó de Sakura.

-¿Sí, mi señor? ¿De qué se trata? -

-No es solamente la promesa de ver el manuscrito de Kino antes de que usted tome posesión de él lo que me ha traído aquí, mi Dama del velo. -

-¿Es verdad eso, mi señor? -Tal vez su esquema había de verdad funcionado, pensó Sakura. Quizás ella realmente había atraído su interés, tal como deseaba hacer-. ¿Está usted interesado en lo que tengo que decir? -

-No particularmente. Pero sí tengo interés en conocer a mi nuevo contrincante. Creo que es importante conocer a nuestros enemigos. -Syaoran la observó con frialdad-. Yo no sé quién es usted, señora, pero hasta ahora me ha hecho bailar a su gusto. Ya he tenido suficiente con sus jueguecitos. -

Un nuevo destello de intranquilidad cayó sobre el reanimado espíritu de Sakura. Quedaba aún un largo camino para la concreción de su meta.

-Espero que nos volvamos a encontrar en el futuro. Como usted ha dicho, tenemos el mismo interés en coleccionar los mismos libros y manuscritos. -

El cuero de la montura de Syaoran crujió ligeramente cuando éste alentó al caballo a acercarse unos pasos.

-¿Disfruta usted con sus últimas victorias, mi Dama del Velo? -

-Muchísimo.- Ella sonrió a pesar de su nerviosismo-. Estoy sumamente complacida con mis últimas adquisiciones. Representan un excelente aporte a mi biblioteca. -

-Ya lo creo. -Se produjo una leve pausa - ¿No considera que es un poco imprudente invitarme esta noche a ser testigo de su último botín? -

Era mucho más imprudente de lo que él creía, pensó con pesar Sakura.

-Lo cierto es, mi señor, que usted es una de las pocas personas en toda Inglaterra capaz de apreciar mi reciente descubrimiento. -

-De verdad que lo aprecio. Muchísimo, para ser sincero. Y es ahí donde yace el peligro. -

Los dedos de Sakura temblaron un poco mientras sostenía las riendas.

-¿Peligro? -

-¿Qué sucedería si yo me apodero por la fuerza del manuscrito una vez que usted lo retira de las manos del señor Kino? -preguntó Syaoran con suavidad mortal.

Ante la amenaza, Sakura se puso bruscamente rígida. Ella no había considerado esa posibilidad. Después de todo, Li era un aristócrata.

-No sea ridículo. Usted es un caballero. No haría una cosa así. -

-Las misteriosas señoras con velos sobre sus rostros, que planean engañar a caballeros como yo respecto de objetos que éstos desean con ahínco, no deberían sorprenderse demasiado si esos llamados caballeros se tornan un tanto impacientes. - La voz de Syaoran se endureció.- Si el manuscrito de Kino es una verdadera leyenda del siglo catorce de la Mesa Redonda, tal como él declara que es, yo lo deseo, señora. Diga usted el precio. -

La tensión se sentía como chispas en el aire. El coraje de Sakura decayó por un momento. Fue todo lo que pudo hacer para evitar hacer girar a su yegua y a todo galope regresar a la seguridad de su casa de campo en Amesbury, donde se alojaba. Se preguntó si los caballeros habían sido tan malditamente difíciles en la Edad Media.

-Dudo de que pueda llegar a pagar mi precio, señor -dijo en un susurro.

-Dígalo y veremos. -

Sakura se mojó con la lengua los labios resecos.

-El caso es que yo no tengo intenciones de venderlo. -

-¿Está segura de eso? -Syaoran obligó al caballo a acercarse un paso más. El imponente animal levantó la cabeza y resopló con fuerza, arrimándose a la yegua de Sakura.

-Muy segura -dijo con rapidez Sakura. Hizo una pausa para remarcar el efecto-. Sin embargo, podría considerar el llegar a dárselo. -

-¿Dármelo? -Estaba claro que esta afirmación tomó por sorpresa a Syaoran-. ¿De qué rayos está usted hablando?

-Después se lo explicaré, señor. -Sakura luchaba por calmar a su nervioso caballo-.

-¿Puedo recordarle que es casi la medianoche? Debo estar en la casa del señor Kino dentro de pocos minutos. ¿Vendrá conmigo o no? -

-Estoy de lo más decidido a cumplir con mis deberes de esta noche como acompañante -dijo sombrío Syaoran-. Ya es demasiado tarde como para deshacerse de mí. -

-Sí, bueno, ¿entonces seguimos con el negocio? -Sakura le hizo una señal a su yegua para que se pusiera en marcha por el sendero iluminado por la luna-. La casa del señor Kino debe de estar a corta distancia de aquí, según las indicaciones que recibí en su última carta. -

-No deseo que usted lo haga esperar. -Syaoran hizo girar al caballo para seguirla.

El ágil corcel comenzó a caminar junto al que montaba Sakura. Ésta se preguntó si su yegua se sentiría tan nerviosa como ella. Syaoran y el caballo se mostraban enormes y amenazantes a la luz de la luna.

-Ahora que nos hemos conocido, mi Dama del Velo, tengo algunas preguntas que hacerle -dijo Syaoran.

Sakura le echó una precavida mirada de soslayo.

-Como ha ignorado mis cartas durante los últimos dos meses, me sorprende oírle decir eso. He tenido hasta ahora la impresión de que no soy una persona de gran interés para usted. -

-Usted sabe muy bien que ahora estoy interesado. Dígame, ¿tiene intenciones de ir detrás de cada inédito libro medieval que yo desee? –

-Es probable. Tal como ve, parece que compartimos gustos similares en estos temas. -

-Esto podría volverse muy costoso para ambos. Una vez que se corriera la voz de que existen dos compradores rivales para cada viejo volumen que sale a la luz, los precios subirían muy alto y rápidamente. -

-Sí, me imagino que así sería -dijo Sakura con estudiado descuido-. Pero yo puedo afrontarlo. Recibo una renta muy generosa. -

Syaoran le echó una especulativa mirada de soslayo.

-¿A su marido no le importa que tenga gustos tan costosos? -

-No tengo marido, señor. Ni tampoco estoy ansiosa por conseguir uno. Por lo que he podido observar, los maridos limitan las aventuras de una mujer. -

-Admito que existen pocos maridos que soportarían el tipo de tontería en la que usted está comprometida esta noche -murmuró Syaoran.- Ningún hombre en su sano juicio permitiría a su mujer andar por ahí sola en el campo o en cualquier otro lugar a estas horas. -

Eriol le habría permitido hacerlo, pensó Sakura anhelante. Pero su Lancelote de cabellos oscuros había muerto y ella estaba investigando para descubrir al asesino. Dejó a un lado los recuerdos y trató de reprimir la leve oleada de culpa que siempre sentía cuando pensaba en Eriol Hiragisawa.

Si no hubiera sido por ella, Eriol jamás habría partido hacia los Mares del Sur en busca de fortuna. Y si él no lo hubiera hecho, no habría sido asesinado por un pirata.

-No estoy sola, señor -le recordó Sakura a Syaoran. Trató con desesperación de mantener un tono ligero-. Tengo a un caballero que me acompaña. Me siento bien segura. -

-¿Por casualidad se refiere a mí? –

-Por supuesto. -

-Entonces debería saber que los caballeros están muy acostumbrados a ser bien recompensados por las tareas que realizan -dijo Syaoran. En los tiempos medievales, la dama confería sus favores al campeón. Dígame, señora, ¿tiene usted intenciones de recompensarme por los servicios prestados esta noche de una manera similar? -

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron detrás del velo. Se sintió sorprendida muy a pesar de sí misma. Con seguridad él no quería decir que ella debería recompensarlo con favores de naturaleza íntima. Aun cuando él se hubiera transformado en un ermitaño y ya no se sintiera obligado a cumplir con las reglas de la sociedad educada, no podía llegar a creer que la naturaleza primaria de Syaoran hubiera cambiado hasta ese punto.

El noble caballero que se había arriesgado a rescatar a su hermana de un matrimonio arreglado hacía ya tantos años era en el fondo un galante señor. En realidad, ante los ojos de una jovencita de dieciséis años, él había sido tan valioso como persona como para sentarse en la mismísima Mesa Redonda. Desde luego él no le haría propuestas evidentemente no caballerosas a una dama. ¿O no era así?

Debió comprender mal. Tal vez se estaba burlando de ella.

-Recuérdeme darle un trozo de cinta o alguna chuchería como regalo por sus esfuerzos de esta noche, mi señor -dijo Sakura. No podía decir si su tono sonaba apropiadamente sofisticado o no. Tenía casi veinticinco años, pero eso no significaba que hubiera tenido gran experiencia con caballeros mal educados. Como hija menor del conde de Kinomoto, Sakura siempre había estado bien protegida. A veces demasiado, hasta donde le interesaba.

-Creo que un trozo de cinta no será suficiente como pago -musitó Syaoran.

Sakura perdió la paciencia.

-Bueno, probablemente es todo lo que consiga, de modo que deje ya de provocarme, mi señor. -Se sintió aliviada cuando vio una ventana iluminada a corta distancia-. Ésa debe de ser la casa del señor Kino.

Estudió la desvencijada casita que aparecía en medio del paisaje bañado por la luna. Incluso por la noche se podía ver que necesitaba de algunos arreglos. Había en todo el lugar un aire generalizado de descuido. Un portón destrozado franqueaba la entrada al sendero del jardín cubierto de pastizales. El resplandor de la luz que se veía en el interior ponía de manifiesto el cristal roto de la ventana. El tejado necesitaba ser reparado.

- Parece que a Kino no le va particularmente bien en el negocio de los manuscritos. Tengo la impresión, por sus cartas, de que posee una gran biblioteca, pero se muestra reacio a separarse de cualquier obra literaria. -Sakura hizo detener a la yegua-. Me vende El caballero y la hechicera sólo porque tiene una necesidad extrema de conseguir fondos para comprar un libro que él considera más importante que este frívolo romance medieval. -

-Entonces ¿qué puede ser más importante que un frívolo romance? -La boca de Syaoran se inclinó levemente cuando levantó las manos y tomó a Sakura por el talle. -

Ella quedó boquiabierta cuando él la levantó sin esfuerzo para bajarla de la montura. No la posó de inmediato en el suelo, sino que siguió sosteniéndola delante de él, con la puntas de las botas de ella a escasos centímetros del suelo. Era la primera vez que la tocaba, la primera vez que ella estaba tan cerca de él. Sakura se sintió impresionada de su propia reacción. Simplemente se quedó sin aliento.

Con sorpresa se dio cuenta de que él olía bien. Su perfume era indescifrable, mezcla de cuero y lana, y todo muy varonil. Supo de pronto que jamás lo olvidaría.

Por alguna razón la fuerza de aquellas manos le hicieron perder la calma. Tuvo conciencia de lo pequeña y liviana que era si se la comparaba con él. No era su imaginación; aquel hombre era más alto y fuerte de lo que ella podía recordar.

Ocho años atrás Sakura admiraba al que sería el salvador de su hermana, con la admiración idealista e inocente de una jovencita.

Esta noche se sintió fascinada al descubrir que ella podría sentirse muy bien atraída hacia él, de la misma forma en que cualquier mujer se siente atraída por cualquier hombre. Jamás se había sentido así con ningún hombre, incluso con Eriol. Jamás había existido esta sensación inmediata y devastadora de saber lo que sentía.

Tal vez era sólo su imaginación, supuso para sí. Demasiada luz de luna y tensión. Su familia siempre le advertía que dominara aquella mente imaginativa.

Syaoran por fin la dejó en el suelo. Confundida por el embriagante efecto que él transmitía a sus sentidos, Sakura se olvidó de afirmarse sobre la pierna derecha antes de volcar su peso sobre la izquierda. Se tambaleó y se tomó del brazo de Syaoran para no perder el equilibrio.

Las cejas de Syaoran se arquearon en señal de asombro.

-¿La pongo nerviosa, mi señora? -

-No, por supuesto que no. -Sakura se liberó de aquel brazo y rápidamente se alisó la falda de su conjunto de montar. Comenzó a caminar con decisión hacia el roto portón de la entrada. No había forma de ocultar la leve cojera que aquejaba su andar. Hacía mucho tiempo que se había acostumbrado a ella, pero los demás siempre lo notaban.

-¿Se ha torcido el tobillo cuando la he dejado en el suelo? -Ahora había una preocupación genuina en la voz de Syaoran-. Le ruego que me disculpe, señora. Por favor, permítame ayudarla. -

-No hay nada malo con mi tobillo -dijo Sakura con impaciencia-. Mi pierna izquierda de alguna forma está más débil, eso es todo. Son las consecuencias de un viejo accidente que sufrí mientras viajaba en un carruaje que volcó. -

-Ya veo -dijo Syaoran. Parecía pensativo.

Sakura se preguntó si la obvia discapacidad de su pierna izquierda lo molestaba. Desde luego eso había alejado a otros hombres en el pasado. Eran pocos los que invitaban a bailar un vals a una mujer coja. Normalmente ella no se preocupaba por tales reacciones.

Estaba acostumbrada. Pero se dio cuenta de que la lastimaba pensar que Syaoran pudiera ser uno de esos hombres incapaces de tolerar las imperfecciones en una mujer.

-Si le parezco un poco nerviosa -dijo Sakura, gruñona-, es porque no lo conozco a usted bien, señor. -

-No estoy tan seguro de ello -dijo Syaoran con un dejo divertido en la voz-. Está a punto de robarme el tercer manuscrito. Desde luego parece usted conocerme muy bien. -

-Yo no le estoy robando nada, mi señor. -Sakura tomó el ala de su pequeño sombrero y bajó la segunda capa de su velo oscuro. Dentro de la casa, un solo velo tal vez no fuera suficiente para cubrir el rostro-. Considero que somos rivales, no enemigos. -

-Cuando de esto se trata, creo que existe poca diferencia. Esté usted advertida, señora. Es posible que haya llevado su suerte demasiado lejos con el trabajo de esta noche. -

Sakura golpeó rápidamente.

-No se queje, Li. Estoy segura de que usted tendrá otras oportunidades para ganar en este juego. -

-Sin duda. -Los ojos de Syaoran estaban clavados en el rostro perfectamente cubierto de Sakura cuando sonaron pasos al otro lado de la puerta-. Le doy mi palabra de que en el futuro le ofreceré más desafíos que los que así he tenido hasta ahora. -

-Me siento bastante satisfecha con el que supone esta cita -dijo Sakura mientras se oía abrir el cerrojo del interior. El pelear con Li era como presentar un trozo de carne cruda delante de un tigre. Para decirlo suavemente, era un negocio peligroso. Pero debía mantenerlo en la intriga, se recordó. Si él perdía el interés, simplemente podría desaparecer en plena noche. Una vez más, ella sólo podría sentir remordimiento por la actual escasez de caballeros. La selección era limitada.

-Si hasta aquí se siente satisfecha con el desafío-dijo Syaoran-, es sólo porque ha venido ganando. Eso está a punto de cambiar.

Continuara…

* * *

**Hoshi Kumiko Chan**: _Tengan todos y cada una de las personas que leen esto, un buen día. Es un placer enorme poder traerles una historia más. Muchas personas ya me identifican por mis anteriores historias como Esclava del deseo o la que estoy a punto de terminar: Corazón Salvaje._

_En esta oportunidad, vengo ante ustedes con nuevos proyectos y con una hermosa compañía… mi novio, al que ustedes conocen como Belzer. Juntos trabajaremos una historia que no tiene precedentes con nuestros anteriores trabajos. _

**Belzer**: _Hola a todos. Me presento. Soy Belzer, el feliz y orgulloso novio de mi linda Hoshi y estaremos trayéndoles esta historia que esperamos les guste. Verán de todo en esta historia. Los llevaremos por un mar de emociones y aventuras como pocas veces se ven, así que ya saben. Estaremos esperándolos dentro de poco con un nuevo capítulo. Cuídense y buena suerte en todo lo que hagan._

_Nos vemos la próxima semana si Dios lo permite con el segundo capítulo de esta historia. Besos y abrazos. _

··:··:··:·· _**Hoshi y Belzer**_··:··:··:··

··:··:··:··

"_**Cuando no se ama demasiado, no se ama lo suficiente."**_

CHARLES BAUDELAIRE


	2. Chapter 2

**Esta historia está basada en el libro de Amanda Quick, "La Imprudente". La historia ha sido modificada de la versión original, para ser adaptada a personajes de CCS, serie de la cual son obra del grupo CLAMP. **

**CAPÍTULO II**

La puerta de la casa de Kino se abrió y una robusta ama de llaves de mediana edad, vestida con un sucio uniforme de cofia y delantal, asomó la cabeza.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? -preguntó la mujer con un tono de voz exigente y sospechoso.

-Tenga la amabilidad de anunciarle a su señor que la persona a la que hace poco él le vendió un manuscrito medieval ha llegado para retirarlo -dijo Sakura. Syaoran aprovechó la distracción de la mujer y dirigió su mirada hacia el vestíbulo que se extendía detrás de ella. Por un momento sintió que más que estar a la puerta de una casa, estaba en la antesala de una biblioteca, una que por la cantidad de libros ante sus ojos, bien podría compararse con la legendaria biblioteca de Alejandría. Estanterías que iban del suelo al techo cubrían las paredes, el inconfundible aroma del papel antiguo saturaba su nariz haciéndolo sentir más expectación por lo que podría descubrir esa noche. Cada estante estaba atestado de libros encuadernados de cuero, todos y cada uno mudos testigos de tiempos quizás mejores, albergando dentro de sí diversas facetas del conocimiento de la humanidad. Syaoran luchaba por no dejarse distraer y mantener la mente fría. Sin embargo, era inevitable esa placentera sensación al apreciar cómo del suelo aparecían más libros apilados de maneras que osaban desafiar a la gravedad.

-De modo que ha vendido otro más, ¿eh? -El ama de llaves asintió con obvia satisfacción. -Bueno, ahora, eso es una bendición. Ya se volvió a atrasar con mi sueldo. Me debe un montón, ¡Sí, señor! Esta vez voy a cuidarme de que me pague lo que me debe antes de que salde sus cuentas con los proveedores. En los últimos tres meses no quedó nada para mí cuando me llegó el turno.-

-¿Kino vendió algo de su colección para poder pagar sus últimas cuentas?- preguntó Syaoran mientras entraba en el diminuto vestíbulo siguiendo a Sakura. El pesado abrigo que vestía rozaba con elegancia la parte superior de sus perfectamente abrillantadas botas.

-Tetsuo finalmente logró convencerlo de que lo hiciera. Uno podía pensar que al señor Kino le estaban extrayendo una muela.- El ama de llaves suspiró mientras cerraba la puerta. -El señor no puede soportar separarse de ninguno de esos libros viejos suyos. Es todo lo que le importa en este mundo.-

-¿Quién es Tetsuo?- preguntó Sakura.

-El hijo del señor. De vez en cuando viene de visita para ver las cosas, gracias a Dios, o de lo contrario aquí no se haría nada de nada. -El ama de llaves les enseñó el camino por el vestíbulo. -No sé lo que hubiera sucedido si el joven no hubiera convencido al señor Kino de que vendiera uno o dos de esos sucios libros viejos. Morirnos de hambre, es lo más probable.-

Sakura miró con disimulo a Syaoran, que estaba examinando el deslucido vestíbulo atestado de libros. Se había quitado el sombrero. Ella lo estudiaba con el nuevo y enaltecido conocimiento que él había encendido en su ser. A la tenue luz de las parpadeantes velas, su cabello aún era indescifrable, castaño como los imponentes atardeceres en otoño, tal como ella recordaba. En las sienes, tenía un leve toque de cabellos plateados. Pe ro ahora tenía treinta y cuatro años, se recordó para sí. Y las canas resultaban extrañamente atractivas.

En el pasado, hacía ocho años, lo había considerado un poco mayor. Ahora parecía tener la edad adecuada. Las manos enguantadas de Sakura se crisparon sobre el pliegue de su conjunto de montar de color violeta oscuro. La creciente sensación de expectativa que crecía en su interior no tenía nada que ver con pasar a retirar el manuscrito o con convencer a Syaoran para que la ayudara en la investigación destinada a descubrir al asesino de Eriol. Era más bien una sensación… extraña que la hacía estremecer desde su interior, una sensación exquisita y nada familiar.

Era el mismísimo Syaoran.

Santo Dios, esto de verdad se volvía peligro so, pensó Sakura. Este tipo de complicación emocional era lo último que ella necesitaba en ese momento. Debía mantener su cabeza despejada, recordar el por qué hacía todo esto; recordar sobre todo que Syaoran no tenía razón alguna para sentir afecto alguno por cualquiera de los miembros de su familia, aunque no era del todo fácil.

Syaoran había medio inclinado la cabeza mientras leía los lomos de los libros que se apiñaban sin orden en el estante más cercano. Sakura observó la línea marcada de su mandíbula y el ángulo arrogante de sus pómulos. Por alguna razón se sintió admirada al descubrir que aún aquel rostro tenía el aspecto de un secuestrador.

El estómago se le retorció por los nervios. Ella suponía que esos ocho años que habían transcurrido no habrían ablandado en lo más mínimo ese semblante severo y feroz, sin embargo, resultaba inquietante ver que éstos se habían tornado más rudos e inflexibles de lo que ella jamás hubiera podido imaginar.

Como si pudiera leer su mente, Syaoran de repente volvió la cabeza hacia ella. La miró directa mente a los ojos, inmovilizándola con sus rapaces ojos castaños. Por un momento de terrible tensión, Sakura tuvo la impresión de que él veía a través del pesado velo, incluso tuvo la sensación de que podría ver dentro de su mente con la misma facilidad con que veía esos estantes empolvados.

De jovencita, al borde de convertirse en una mujer, no había comprendido el impacto de aquella intensa mirada de color verde. Por supuesto, sólo había experimentado unas breves miradas. Aquellas ocasiones habían ocurrido cuando Syaoran visitaba la casa que su padre tenía en la ciudad, junto con todos los demás hijos de los ricachones, a fin de hacerle la corte a su adorable hermana, Tomoyo.

El único hombre de aquel grupo que le había interesado a Sakura fue Syaoran. Desde el principio había sentido curiosidad, ya que leía con avidez los libros y poemas que él le daba a su hermana. Syaoran había cortejado a Tomoyo más con leyendas del rey Arturo que con flores. Tomoyo no estaba interesada en las antiguas historias de caballeros, pero Sakura las había devorado con prodigiosa avidez.

Cada vez que Syaoran venía de visita, Sakura se había hecho el propósito de observar tanto como le fuese posible desde su escondite en la parte superior de las escaleras. En su inocencia, creía que las miradas que él le ofrecía a Tomoyo eran deliciosamente románticas.

Pero ahora se daba cuenta de que la palabra romántica era demasiado suave y frívola como para describir la fulgurante mirada de Syaoran. No era de extrañarse que su hermana lo hubiera encontrado terriblemente atractivo. En aquellos días, a pesar de su astuta inteligencia, Tomoyo había sido una criatura tímida y gentil.

Por primera vez desde que había comenzado el imprudente plan de convencer a Syaoran para que la ayudara, Sakura se sintió momentánea mente sobrepasada por el desafío. Él tenía razón. No era un hombre con quien una mujer inteligente pudiera jugar. Tal vez, después de todo, su plan no iba a funcionar. Elevó una plegaria silenciosa dando gracias de que aún estuviera escondida en la seguridad de un velo.

-¿Sucede algo malo?- preguntó suavemente Syaoran. Con los ojos recorrió el brillante conjunto de montar color violeta que la imprudente mujer portaba. Parecía divertido ante semejante visión.

-No. Nada.- Sakura levantó la barbilla cuando se separó de él para seguir al ama de llaves. ¿Qué significaba que la tonalidad violeta de su atuendo fuera de un tono un poco vivo? Tenía plena conciencia de que sus gustos no eran apreciados por muchos. Su madre y hermana siempre le estaban dando lecciones acerca de su gusto por lo que ellas llamaban colores chillones.

El ama de llaves los hizo pasar a una pequeña habitación que estaba aún más atestada que el vestíbulo. Sakura quedó realmente asombrada al ver tantos libros. Era casi como si todo el conocimiento de la humanidad estuviera ante sus ojos. Las libreras abarcaban todo el espacio disponible que presentaban las paredes. Cada una estaba llena hasta el límite de su capacidad. En el suelo, los libros se apilaban hasta la altura de la cintura, formando un laberinto de túneles comparable quizás al laberinto de Creta. A cada lado del hogar había pesados baúles con sus tapas abiertas que dejaban al descubierto aún más cantidad de libros y papeles, todos cubiertos con una capa de polvo y emanando ese inconfundible aroma.

Un grueso señor vestido con pantalones extremadamente ajustados y una chaqueta descolorida de color vino estaba sentado en el escritorio cubierto con más libros. Estaba ensimismado sobre un antiguo ejemplar. La luz de un candelabro iluminaba su calva cabeza y gruesas patillas grises. Habló sin levantar la mirada de la página que tenía delante de él.

-¿Qué sucede, Ema? Le dije que no debía molestarme hasta que hubiera terminado de traducir este texto.-

-La señora ha llegado para buscar el manuscrito, señor.- La señora no pareció perturbada por los modales rudos de su señor. -Ha ve nido con un amigo. ¿Preparo el té?-

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Hay dos personas?- Kino arrojó su pluma y se puso en un instante de pie. Se volvió hacia la puerta y fulminó a los visitantes con una mirada iluminada a través de los anteojos de marco plateado.

-Buenas noches, señor Kino.- dijo Sakura con amabilidad, mientras daba un paso hacia delante.

La mirada de reproche de Kino fue atraída hacia la pierna izquierda de Sakura. Sin embargo, se contuvo de hacer algún comentario sobre su cojera. Su ya encendido rostro se tornó más oscuro en la gama de los rojos cuando miró a Syaoran.

- Sólo vendo uno de los manuscritos esta noche. ¿Cómo es que vienen dos personas?-

-No se preocupe, señor Kino -dijo Sakura con un tono tranquilizador-. Este caballero me acompaña simplemente porque no me gustaba la idea de venir sola a esta hora.-

-¿Por qué no? -Kino miró con ferocidad a Syaoran-. En este paraje no le pasará nada malo. Nunca sucede nada en esta parte de Sussex.-

-Sí, bueno, no estoy tan familiarizada con la situación del lugar como usted.- murmuró Sakura. -Si usted recuerda, yo soy de Londres.-

-Acerca del té...- comenzó con firmeza la señora Ema.

-No me importa nada el maldito té.- gruñó Kino. -No se van a quedar mucho. Desaparezca, Ema. Tengo asuntos que atender.-

-Sí, señor.- La señora desapareció.

La mirada de Syaoran era especulativa mientras estudiaba la habitación colmada de libros.

-Debo felicitarlo por la gran biblioteca que usted posee, Kino.

-Gracias, señor.- La mirada de Kino siguió la de Syaoran. Había orgullo en aquellos ojos. -Yo diría que me siento complacido por ello, para ex presarlo mejor.-

-¿Por casualidad no tendrá un singular ejemplar de _Morte dArthur, _de Malory?-

-¿Qué ejemplar? -preguntó sospechoso Kino.

-Una edición de 1634. En un estado bastante ruinoso. Está encuadernado en cuero marroquí. En la primera hoja hay una inscripción que comienza con la frase: «_Para mi hijo_.»

Kino frunció el entrecejo.

-No. La que tengo es una edición anterior. Está en excelente estado.-

-Ya veo.- Syaoran lo miró. -Entonces será mejor si continuamos con lo nuestro.-

-Desde luego.- Kino abrió un cajón del escritorio. -Supongo que desearán ver el manuscrito antes de llevárselo, ¿no le parece?-

-Si no le importa.- Sakura le echó una rápida mirada a Syaoran.

Levantó un pesado libro de una mesa que es taba cerca, pero lo volvió a poner en su lugar de inmediato cuando vio a Kino sacar una caja de madera del cajón del escritorio.

Kino abrió la tapa de la caja y con reverencia sacó el volumen que había en su interior. El dora do de los bordes del papel pergamino brilló a la luz de las velas. Los castaños ojos de Syaoran se avivaron cual si fueran llamas.

Sakura casi sonrió a pesar de sus nuevos temo res. Ella sabía exactamente cómo él se sentía. Una corriente familiar de emoción la atravesó cuando Kino colocó el manuscrito sobre el escritorio y con cuidado abrió las gruesas tapas de cuero, para dejar al descubierto la primera página.

-Oh, Dios mío.- susurró Sakura. Todas sus preocupaciones inmediatas acerca de la conveniencia de pedirle ayuda a Syaoran en su investigación se diluyeron cuando miró la magnificencia de aquel manuscrito.

Se acercó más para poder observar mejor las cuatro miniaturas situadas una al lado de la otra en la mitad superior de la página. Un intrincado borde de hojas de hiedra rodeaba las antiguas ilustraciones. Aun a distancia, éstas brillaban como si se tratara de joyas raras, dándole una apariencia casi mística, como si lo que viera fuera algo salido del tesoro del mismo Arturo Pendragón. Si, esa sensación inundaba la mente de Sakura como río desbordado.

-Es una belleza, ni más ni menos.- dijo Kino con orgullo de coleccionista. -Se lo compré hace un año a un librero de Londres. Él lo consiguió de un francés que se escapó a Inglaterra por la Revolución. Me descompone el solo pensar en todas esas maravillosas colecciones de libros que deben de haber sido cercenadas o destruidas en Europa en los últimos años.-

-Sí -dijo Syaoran tranquilo-. La guerra no es buena ni para los libros ni para nadie.- Caminó hacia el escritorio y se quedó allí de pie miran do con vehemencia el manuscrito ilustrado. -Por los demonios del Tártaro. Es hermoso.-

-Maravillosas. -Sakura estudiaba las brillantes miniaturas. -Absolutamente fantásticas.- Miró a Kino y le preguntó. -¿Me permite examinarlo más de cerca?-

Kino dudó y después se encogió de hombros con obvia reticencia.

-Usted ha pagado por ello. Es suyo. Haga lo que le plazca.-

-Gracias.- Sakura sintió la presencia de Syaoran mirando por detrás, cuando buscó en el bolsillo de su falda un pañuelo de encaje limpio. La ansiedad controlada e intensa de él la divertía, ya que era muy similar a sus propias emociones de aquel momento.

Syaoran y Ella eran una sola persona en esta particular pasión, reflexionó. Sólo otro coleccionista de libros, solo otra alma consagrada a la búsqueda de lecturas perdidas en el rió del tiempo apreciaría un momento como ése.

Con el pañuelo volvió las páginas de pergamino. _El caballero y la hechicera _era un manuscrito ricamente decorado. Obviamente había sido realizado por encargo de un rico aristócrata francés de la Edad Media, que apreciaba tanto el arte del ilustrador como también la historia que el escritor había plasmado en aquellas hojas.

Sakura se detuvo para estudiar algo de aquel francés antiguo, notando el trabajo exquisito de las letras. Pocas veces había visto tan distinguido detalle en las letras. La sensación que la envolvía al descubrir cada nueva letra, cada nueva frase era indescriptible. Una verdadera joya de las letras medievales, pensaba Sakura con emoción. Cuando llegó a la última página, por un momento se concentró en la traducción del colofón.

-Aquí finaliza el cuento de _El caballero y la hechicera _-leyó en voz alta-. Yo, Felipe de Blois, sólo he dicho la verdad. Este libro ha sido creado para mi señora y es a ella a quien pertenece. Si alguien lo tomara de su lugar, sea maldito por la eternidad. Sea sometido por ladrones y asesinos a tormentos inimaginables. Sea colgado y que el final sea lento y humillante. Sea condenado a los fuegos del infierno y que se retuerza en ellos hasta el Juicio Final.-

-Yo diría que cubre todo- dijo Syaoran. -No hay nada como una buena maldición que pro venga de un escrito antiguo para que uno lo piense dos veces antes de convertirse en una especie de ladrón de libros.-

-No se puede culpar del todo a los copistas por intentarlo todo, a fin de evitar el robo de estas maravillosas obras de arte.- Sakura cerró el libro con cuidado. Levantó su mirada hacia el señor Kino y sonrió. -Estoy muy satisfecha con mi compra, señor.-

-Esto es sólo uno de los libros de aventuras sobre la Mesa Redonda –murmuró Kino.- Una tonta historia escrita para alguna malcriada dama de la corte. Por supuesto que no es tan importante como el ejemplar de _Historia escolástica _que conseguí al tiempo de ésta. Sin embargo, es algo bonito, ¿no le parece?-

-Es maravillosamente hermosa.- Sakura con cuidado volvió a colocar el manuscrito en su caja. -Tendré sumo cuidado con él, señor Kino.-

-Bueno, será mejor que se lo lleve ahora. -Kino apartó los ojos de la caja que contenía el manuscrito. -Tengo trabajo que hacer esta noche.-

-Comprendo.- Sakura tomó la pesada caja.

-Se la llevo yo.- Syaoran tomó con habilidad la caja del manuscrito de las manos de Sakura. -Es algo pesado para que usted la lleve, ¿no le parece?-

-Puedo muy bien llevarla yo sola, gracias.-

-Sin embargo, me sentiré muy feliz de hacer lo por usted.- Syaoran sonrió de forma enigmática. -Usted me ha comprometido esta noche para acompañarla, si lo recuerda. Es un privilegio para mí estar a su servicio. ¿Nos marchamos ahora?-

-Sí, sí, váyanse ya.- gruñó Kino. Se sentó en su escritorio y tomó la pluma. -La señora Ema los acompañará hasta la puerta.- Incapaz de pensar en alguna alternativa, Sakura se vio obligada a caminar delante de Syaoran y salir al vestíbulo colmado de libros. A ella no le gustaba la mirada llena de burla que vio en sus ojos.

Desde luego que no intentaría en realidad tomar el manuscrito por la fuerza, se aseguró a sí misma. Ni por un minuto podía pensar que su galante caballero se había transformado en un verdadero villano. Él le estaba gastando una broma, pensó.

La señora Ema los esperaba en la puerta de entrada. Miró la caja que Syaoran tenía entre las manos.

-Bueno, un libro menos que empolvarse. Por supuesto que el señor saldrá y comprará diez más para reemplazarlo. Tendré suerte si consigo que me pague el sueldo atrasado.-

-La mejor de las suertes le deseo, señora Ema.- dijo Syaoran. Tomó del brazo a Sakura y la guió para salir por el oscuro sendero.

-Una vez que haya montado a mi caballo, puedo arreglármelas con el manuscrito.- dijo rápidamente Sakura.

-¿No confía en mí para que lo lleve?-

-No es cuestión de confianza.- Rechazó la idea de dejar que él la pusiera más ansiosa de lo que ya estaba. -Después de todo, sé que es un caballero.-

-Así me lo ha venido diciendo hasta ahora.- Dejó la caja sobre una piedra, tomó a Sakura por la cintura y la ayudó a montar. Detuvo las manos en su talle mientras le miraba el rostro cubierto por el velo. -Sabe, mi querida Dama del Velo, parece que sabe mucho de mí.- dijo Syaoran con un tono levemente sarcástico.

-Así es.- Ella se dio cuenta de que lo estaba tomando de los hombros. Con prontitud, separó los dedos y tomó las riendas de su montura.

-¿Cuánto sabe, señora?- Syaoran la dejó para tomar las riendas de su caballo. Dio un leve salto sobre la montura y procedió a asegurar la caja del manuscrito debajo de los pesados pliegues de su abrigo.

Por fin. Lo inevitable. Había llegado el momento de hablar. Sakura eligió con cuidado las palabras cuando comenzaron a desandar el camino. Ella había tentado al solitario caballero a abandonar su escondite, pero aún no había conseguido su objetivo. Deseaba que él se sintiera lo suficientemente intrigado y lleno de curiosidad como para comprometerse en la investigación, antes de que ella le revelara su identidad, pero no había sucedido. El quería una respuesta, ella sabía que la quería ya. Era hora de hablar.

-Sé que hace muy poco que ha regresado a Inglaterra después de una extensa estancia en el extranjero.- le dijo con cautela.

-De una extensa estancia en el extranjero.- repitió Syaoran. -Ésa es desde luego una manera de decirlo. He estado fuera del país durante ocho malditos años. ¿Qué más es lo que sabe de mí?-

A ella no le gustó aquel nuevo tono de su voz.

-Bueno, me he enterado de que ha tomado posesión de su título de una forma un tanto inesperada.-

-Muy inesperada. Si mi tío y sus hijos no se hubieran perdido en el mar hace un año, yo jamás habría heredado el condado. ¿Algo más, mi Dama del Velo?-

-Sé que usted tiene gran interés en historias de caballeros y leyendas.-

-Es obvio.- Syaoran la miró. Los ojos café claro se veían sin color a la luz de la luna, pero era inconfundible el desafío que había en ellos. -¿Algo más?-

Sakura controló sus nervios. Era el momento. Decidió que debía utilizar armas más poderosas.

-Sé cuántos miembros del mundo elegante matarían por descubrirlo. Sé que usted es el autor anónimo de _La misión.-_

El efecto de aquel anuncio fue inmediato, casi como si la negrura de la noche devorara la luz de la luna, como si las mismas puertas al Hades estuvieran a punto de abrirse. La rabia controlada de Syaoran podía palparse sin disimulo alguno. Entre cerró los ojos levemente.

-Maldición. Es obvio que ha estado usted bien ocupada. ¿Cómo se ha enterado de eso?-

-Oh, tengo mis fuentes.- trató de decir con ligereza Sakura. Estaba por hablar de nuevo, pero de inmediato su mente le mandó callar. Casi estuvo a punto de contarle toda la verdad. Ni su propia familia conocía el secreto más profundo y misterioso de su vida.

Con rudeza Syaoran alentó con las riendas a su corcel. Extendió una mano y con ella tomó la mu ñeca de Sakura.

-Le he preguntado cómo se ha enterado. Le exijo una respuesta, señora.-

Un temblor recorrió el cuerpo de Sakura. Syaoran la tomaba con fuerza por la muñeca. Un apretón más fuerte y ella pensó que se la rompería. Su rostro se veía rígido en las sombras de la noche. En verdad lucía intimidante. Sabía lo que él quería decir con aquello. Exigía una respuesta y la exigía ya.

-¿Es un delito tan grande?-le preguntó sin aliento. -Todos se preguntan la identidad del autor del libro más popular de la temporada.-

-¿Le ha dicho mi editor quién era? Maldición, señora, ¿sobornó usted a Yamasaki?-

-No, le juro que no lo hice.- Claro que no lo había sobornado. Ella no había concebido siquiera esa idea. Lo que su mente había concebido era algo que Sakura no pensaba revelar. No podía revelarle que había sido ella la misteriosa financiera que rescatara el año pasado de la quiebra la librería y editorial de Takashi Yamasaki. Lo había podido hacer con el dinero ahorrado de la generosa renta trimestral que le suministraba su padre y de los ingresos que había obtenido al vender algunos de sus preciados libros a otros coleccionistas. Nadie conocía la verdad, y Sakura sabía que debía seguir siendo así. Su familia se sentiría horrorizada de saber que ella estaba, con toda intención y propósito útil, en los negocios.

El arreglo que había hecho con Yamasaki funcionó muy bien en su mayor parte. Sakura seleccionó los manuscritos que deseaba publicar y Yamasaki se hizo cargo de la impresión de ellos. Entre los dos, y con la ayuda de un joven abogado y un par de emplea dos, la Librería Yamasaki estaba en pleno florecimiento. El primer gran éxito fue _La misión, _que Sakura había insistido en publicar en el preciso instante en que terminó de leer el borrador del libro.

-Ha debido de llenarle las manos a Yamasaki con plata.- dijo Syaoran. -Pero no creo que ese borracho sea tan tonto. Él no me delataría en este asunto. No es tan estúpido como para arriesgar las ganancias futuras que tiene intenciones de hacer con mi siguiente libro.-

Sakura bajó la mirada hacia aquellos dedos enfundados en cuero que le apretaban la muñeca. Tal vez esto había sido todo un gran error, pensó frenética. Un muy grave error. Syaoran no se estaba comportando en lo más mínimo como un caballero de los viejos tiempos. Sentía la mano que la tomaba con tanta fuerza tan inclemente como un guante de acero.

-No fue por su culpa. No debe culpar al señor Yamasaki.-

-¿Cómo descubrió usted que yo era el autor de _La misión?-_

Sakura vaciló en busca de una respuesta razonable.

-Tengo a mi abogado, que es el que investiga para mí.- Intentó sin éxito desasirse de aquella mano. -Es muy inteligente.- Aquello era cierto, reflexionó. El señor Spinel era extremadamente inteligente, un joven muy servicial que estaba ansioso de abrirse camino en el mundo. Tan ansioso, en realidad, que deseaba hacer negocios con la hija menor del conde de Kinomoto sin molestarse en notificarlo al padre de ésta.

-Su abogado.- Con un juramento duro, Syaoran le soltó la muñeca. - Me estoy hartando de este juego suyo, señora. Ya le he dicho que no tengo paciencia con los engaños e ilusiones. ¿Quién es usted?-

Sakura se humedeció el labio inferior.

-No se lo puedo decir, señor. Aún no. Es demasiado pronto. Más aún, si mi plan fracasa del todo, como estoy empezando a comprender, entonces yo no arriesgaría más mi reputación de lo que ya lo he hecho. Estoy segura de que usted lo comprenderá.-

-¿De qué plan me habla? ¿Debo escuchar su plan y comprometerme antes de conocer su verdadera identidad? ¿Qué clase de idiota cree usted que soy?-

-Yo no creo que sea ningún idiota. Simple mente alguien difícil.- le replicó Sakura. -Pre fiero que no conozca mi identidad hasta que haya consentido en ayudarme. Una vez que me haya jurado que lo hará, tendré la libertad de confiar en usted. Estoy segura de que sabrá apreciar mi deseo de que esto sea un secreto.-

-¿De qué demonios se trata todo esto?- Syaoran casi había agotado su paciencia. -¿De qué se trata todo este estúpido plan suyo? -

Sakura se armó de valor y se lanzó a la declaración.

-Estoy comprometida en una investigación seria e importante, señor.-

-¿Está detrás de otro manuscrito?- le preguntó son sorna.

-No. No es una investigación para conseguir un manuscrito. Es una investigación para hacer justicia. Sus referencias me dan la razón para creer que sus servicios serían importantísimos para mí.-

-¿Justicia? Dios mío, ¿qué tontería es ésta? Creía que había quedado bien claro que no tenía interés en jugar ningún otro jueguito.-

-No es un juego.- le explicó desesperada. -Trato de encontrar a un asesino.-

-Un asesino.- Se produjo un breve silencio de asombro en Syaoran. -Por los ríos del Hades. Me encuentro aquí en medio de la noche con una mujer que está loca.-

-Yo no estoy loca. Por favor, escúcheme. Es todo lo que le pido. He pasado dos meses tratando de llamarle la atención. Ahora que finalmente ha salido de su cueva, por lo menos podrá escucharme.-

-Yo no vivo en ninguna maldita cueva.- Parecía ofendido.

-En lo que a mí respecta, eso bien podría ser cierto. Por lo que yo he podido averiguar, usted vi ve enclaustrado en un castillo, como una especie de troglodita la mayor parte del tiempo. Se niega a recibir a nadie ni tiene nada que hacer en la sociedad.-

-Esto es una exageración.- murmuró Syaoran. -Yo veo a quien quiero. Sucede que me gus ta mi intimidad y que no me atrae nada el mundo elegante. Sin embargo, me repugna la razón por la que yo deba explicarle mis costumbres a usted.-

-Por favor, señor, necesito su ayuda para hacer justicia a alguien que una vez estuvo muy cerca de mí.-

-¿Cómo de cerca?-

Sakura tragó saliva.

Bueno, para ser muy precisa, él deseaba casarse conmigo. Mi familia estaba en contra de él porque no tenía fortuna.-

-No es una situación fuera de lo común.- observó Syaoran con tristeza.

-Lo sé. Mi amigo partió hacia los Mares del Sur para hacer su fortuna a fin de poder regresar para pedir mi mano. Pero jamás regresó. Finalmente me enteré de que había sido asesinado por un pirata.-

-¡Caramba! ¿Quiere que la ayude a rastrear a un maldito pirata? Tengo algo que decirle. Sería una tarea imposible. Me he pasado la mayor parte de los últimos ocho años en los Mares del Sur y puedo asegurarle que esa parte del mundo tiene más de una cuota de asesinatos.-

-No me entiende.- dijo Sakura. -Tengo razones para creer que el asesino ha regresado a Inglaterra. Por lo menos, alguien que tal vez conoce al asesino que ha regresado.-

-Buen Dios. ¿Cómo ha llegado a esa conclusión?-

-Antes de que él partiera en busca de fortuna, le di uno de mis manuscritos favoritos como re cuerdo. Sé que él jamás lo hubiera vendido ni regalado. Era todo lo que poseía de mí y que le permitía recordarme.-

Syaoran se quedó callado.

-¿Un manuscrito?-

-Un buen ejemplar de _La dama de la torre. _¿Lo conoce?-

-Maldición.-

-Sí que lo conoce. -Exclamó una ahora emocionada Sakura.

-Sabía que existían unos pocos ejemplares.- admitió Syaoran. -¿Era la suya en francés, inglés o italiano? -

-Francés. Hermosamente ilustrado. Incluso mejor que _El caballero y la hechicera. _Lo cierto es, mi señor, que he oído rumores de que el libro está de vuelta en Inglaterra. Aparentemente ahora está en la biblioteca personal de alguien.-

Syaoran la miraba con vehemencia.

-¿Dónde se ha enterado de eso?-

-Por un vendedor de libros de Bond Street. Él lo consiguió de uno de sus mejores clientes, que, a su vez, lo consiguió de un pequeño coleccionista de Yorkshire.-

-¿Qué le hace creer que se trata de su ejemplar?-

-El librero me dijo que es la versión francesa del cuento y que el colofón del final da como nombre del escriba a William de Anjou. Mi ejemplar era una creación suya. Señor, yo debo ver dónde está ese manuscrito.-

-¿Usted cree que si encuentra el libro encontrará al hombre que asesinó a su amante?- le preguntó Syaoran con suavidad.

-Sí.- Sakura se ruborizó furiosamente al oír que se refería a Eriol como a su amante. Pero éste no era momento de explicarle que ella no había si do la querida de Eriol, sino que él fue su Lancelote más virtuoso y devoto. El amor de aquel hombre había sido puro y noble. Siempre había mantenido la distancia de un caballero, sólo pidiendo servir a su dama a la manera de un verdadero caballero de los viejos tiempos.

El hecho de que ella jamás hubiera sentido por Eriol más que un cálido afecto era una de las razones por las que su ser estaba embargado por la culpa de su muerte. Si lo hubiera amado de verdad, habría desafiado a su familia para casarse con él. Pero ella no había amado a Eriol, y Sakura no podía dejar de lado la idea de un matrimonio que no se basara en el verdadero amor.

-¿Cómo se llamaba el hombre que significó tanto para usted?-

-Eriol Hiragizawa.-

Syaoran se quedó quieto, sin moverse, durante unos segundos.

-Tal vez el dueño actual del libro simplemente lo haya comprado en algún lugar.- le sugirió con frialdad Syaoran. -Quizás él no sabe nada del destino de su amante.-

Sakura negó con ahínco con la cabeza.

-No, no creo que ése sea el caso. Eriol me escribió en ocasiones después de abandonar Inglaterra. En una de sus cartas mencionó a un pirata que saqueaba los barcos de las islas. Decía que no era una clase normal de villano, sino un caballero inglés que había decidido dedicarse a la piratería, transformándose en el azote de los Mares del Sur.-

-No sería el primero en hacerlo.- señaló secamente Syaoran.

-Mi señor, creo que un villano así habría tomado como botín _La dama de la torre, _después de matar a Eriol.-

-Y ahora que existe el rumor de que el libro está aquí en Inglaterra, ¿supone usted que este caballero pirata también ha regresado?-

-Creo que es muy probable. Posiblemente haya regresado con suficiente botín como para poder presentarse en el mundo elegante. Tal vez incluso pertenezca al grupo de nuevos ricos. Piénselo, señor, ¿quién sabría que él fue pirata? Todos su pondrían que simplemente hizo su fortuna en los Mares del Sur tal como otros lo hicieron y que ahora ha regresado a su país.-

-Su imaginación me deja sin aliento, señora.- Sakura apretó los dientes.

-A mí me parece, señor, que a usted le falta. La idea que yo tengo es bastante plausible. Sin embargo, aun si así fuera, como usted sugiere, el dueño actual del libro no es el pirata, pero tal vez podría muy bien conocer la identidad del mismo. Debo encontrarlo.-

El ruido de algo grande que crujía entre los matorrales que estaban junto al sendero interrumpió el resto de las apresuradas explicaciones de Sakura.

-¿Qué demonios es esto? -Syaoran tranquilizó a su caballo cuando un jinete salió de entre los árboles al camino.

-Deténgase y ríndase.- rugió el recién llega do que tenía el rostro cubierto con una máscara. La capa negra que lo cubría giró a su alrededor. La luz de la luna hizo brillar la pistola que empuñaba.

-Demonios.- dijo Syaoran con fatiga. -Sabía que debería haberme quedado en la cama esta noche.-

Continuará…

**Muy buen día a todos!**

**Belzer: Pues aquí está ya. ¿Qué tal les pareció el capítulo? Estoy seguro que muy emocionante. Lo sabemos. Y sabemos que ya se estarán preguntando como saldrán de ese pequeño problema en que se metieron. Bueno, eso se resolverá pronto, pero ahora los dejo en las manos de mi querida Hoshi. Adelante, amor.**

**Hoshi: Aún estamos en la etapa introductoria… pero sin lugar a dudas esto se pondrá cada vez más interesante… Si Dios lo permite volveremos la próxima semana con el Cap. III de **_**La Dama de Velo. **_

**Gracias por todos lo reviews!... Y no te preocupes Sol, la verdad necesitábamos tu tirón de orejas, jajajajaja… Sentimos mucho el retraso, pero ha sido toda mía la culpa, les cuento que el viernes que viene defiendo mi trabajo profesional y poder recibirme como Licenciada, así que entre nervios y trabajo no había podido terminar la historia, pero ya aparté tiempo y aquí tienen el resultado, jejeje… Espero les haya gustado!**

**AVANCE!**

_-¿Cómo pudo dejar que se lo llevara de esa forma? -le preguntó-. Yo lo traje conmigo para que me protegiera. Se suponía que debía escoltarme esta noche!._

_-Cómo se atreve, señor? ¡Usted no es el hombre que yo creía que era!- _

_-Entonces usted es una tonta. Los caballeros son para la novelas. Tengo que admitir que se vende bien, pero es inútil en el mundo real.-_

**Jejeje… nos vemos pronto, los queremos, bye!**

··:··:··:·· _**Hoshi y Belzer**_··:··:··:··

··:··:··:··

"_**El espíritu es como una espada y la experiencia es la roca que la afila."**_

PROVERBIO ÁRABE


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO III**

De inmediato Syaoran se dio cuenta de que la Dama del Velo no comprendía lo que sucedía en aquel instante. Después, aparentemente, vio el reflejo del cargador de la pistola que llevaba el bandido en la mano.

-¿Qué rayos pretende hacer usted, señor?- preguntó la Dama del Velo con tono imperioso, tal como si se estuviera dirigiendo a un sirviente torpe.

Syaoran hizo una rápida mueca dejando ver sus dientes. Esta mujer tenía más que suficiente coraje como para ser digna de un respetable caballero. El no conocía a muchas mujeres que se hubieran enfrentado a un salteador de caminos con tan fulminante desprecio. Pero entonces era de advertir que él no conocía a ninguna mujer que se pareciera en lo más mínimo a esta irritante Dama del Velo.

-El dinero o la vida.- El bandido hizo alarde con el revólver moviéndolo de atrás para adelante, entre Syaoran y su compañera. -Rápido, ahora mismo. Sería así de simple matarlos de un disparo y terminar con el problema.-

-Sólo traigo conmigo unas monedas.- anunció la Dama del Velo. -Y no tengo puesta ninguna joya.-

-Me llevo lo que tengan.- El bandido miró a Syaoran por encima de la máscara que tenía puesta. -Supongo que usted tendrá una pistola consigo. Quítese el abrigo y arrójelo al suelo.-

-Como guste.- Syaoran se encogió de hombros y comenzó a desabrocharse su capa. Al instante, la Dama del Velo se sintió alarmada.

-No, no se quite el abrigo, mi señor. Se morirá de frío si lo hace.- Se volvió hacia el ladrón. -Por favor, señor, se lo ruego. No obligue a mi amigo a que se quite el abrigo. Sufre de los pulmones. El médico le ha dicho que no tiene que salir sin abrigo. -

Syaoran miró a la dama con ojos divertidos.

-¡Qué amable de su parte pensar en mi salud en un momento de tanta tensión como éste, señora! -

-Los pulmones van a estar mucho peor si yo los atravieso con una bala.- dijo con una mueca el bandido. -Vamos, apúrese, ahora mismo. -

-Espere. No debe quitarse el abrigo, mi señor.- dijo la dama con desesperación.

Pero era demasiado tarde. Syaoran ya se había quitado el sobretodo. La caja que contenía el manuscrito quedó a la vista, debajo de su brazo.

-Pero miren, ¿qué tenemos aquí?- El bandido hizo que el caballo se acercara más al de de Syaoran. -Eso parece interesante. -

-Es sólo una caja vieja.- dijo la dama con tono indiferente. -Nada de valor. ¿No es así, señor?-

-De verdad, no es más que una vieja caja.- asintió Syaoran.

-Me la llevaré.- El bandido extendió la mano. -Démela. -

-No se atreva a dársela, Li.- le ordenó la dama. -¿Me oye?-

-Sí, la oigo.- Syaoran le extendió con cautela la caja. Echó unas monedas sobre ella. Visiblemente furiosa, la Dama del Velo se volvió como una tromba para enfrentarse al bandido.

-No la toque. Le exijo que me la devuelva de inmediato. Esa caja me pertenece. -

-Bueno, ahora, no puedo hacer eso -dijo el bandido.

-Deténgalo, Li.- le ordenó la Dama del Velo. -Jamás le perdonaré si lo deja salirse con la suya. -

-Lo compadezco por tener que soportar todo lo que habla esta mujer.- le dijo a Syaoran el bandido, con tono comprensivo.

-Uno se acostumbra a todo.- dijo Syaoran.

-Si usted lo dice. Bueno, muchas gracias y buenas noches a ambos. Ha sido un placer hacer negocios con ustedes.-

El enmascarado hizo girar al caballo, le hincó los talones, y el animal salió al galope por el sendero.

La Dama del Velo observó cómo desaparecía el bandido. Después se volvió hacia Syaoran. Se preparó para recibir el ataque. Era obvio que ella no estaba satisfecha con su rendimiento como caballero.

-No puedo creer esto, señor.- le dijo furiosa. -¿Cómo pudo darle mi manuscrito sin siquiera hacer un mínimo intento de defenderlo?-

Syaoran le echó una mirada muy significativa mientras desmontaba para recoger su abrigo, que había quedado en el suelo.

-¿Habría preferido que me agujereara mis ya debilitados pulmones?-

-Por supuesto que no. Pero desde luego que podría haberlo vencido. Usted es un caballero. Debe de saber de pistolas y todas esas cosas. Él no era sino un tosco ladrón de caminos.-

-Los toscos ladrones de caminos son capaces de apretar el gatillo de pistola con tanta facilidad como cualquier caballero que se haya preparado en Manton.- Syaoran volvió a montar su caballo y tomó las riendas.

La Dama del Velo protestó frustrada. Syaoran creyó haberla escuchado maldecir entre dientes.

-¿Cómo pudo dejar que se lo llevara de esa forma?- le preguntó. -Yo lo traje conmigo para que me protegiera. Se suponía que debía escoltarme esta noche.-

-A mí me parece que he cumplido con mi deber. Está sana y salva. -

-Pero él se llevó mi manuscrito. -

-Exactamente. Su manuscrito. No el mío.-Syaoran obligó al caballo a adelantarse por el sendero. -Hace mucho que aprendí a no arriesgar el cuello por algo que no me pertenece. No existe ningún beneficio.-

-¿Cómo se atreve, señor? Usted no es el hombre que yo creía que era.-

-¿Quién suponía que era?- le gritó Syaoran por encima del hombro.

La dama obligó a la yegua que montaba a que siguiera al caballo de Syaoran.

-Pensaba que el hombre que escribió _La misión_ sería por lo menos tan noble y valiente como el héroe del libro.- le gritó.

-Entonces usted es una tonta. Los caballeros son para la novelas. Tengo que admitir que se vende bien, pero es inútil en el mundo real.-

-Estoy de lo más desilusionada con usted, mi señor.- le anunció con acento altisonante al tiempo que la yegua que montaba cabalgaba junto al caballo de él. -Aparentemente todo lo que yo creía sobre usted no es nada más que una ilusión. Usted lo ha arruinado todo. Todo. -

Él la miró.

-¿Qué esperaba de mí, mi Dama del Velo?-

-Yo esperaba que luchara. Yo esperaba que usted defendiera ese manuscrito. No esperaba que se rindiera con tanta facilidad. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan cobarde? -

-¿Cuántos deseos tiene usted de recuperar ese manuscrito, señora? -

-Muchísimos. He pagado bastante por él. Pero eso es lo que menos me preocupa. Lo que en realidad necesito es un caballero de verdad. -

-Muy bien, voy a recuperar ese manuscrito para usted. Cuando se lo traiga, le diré si acepto o no el trabajo que me propone. -

-¿Qué? -Ella se mostró simplemente anonadada. Al mismo tiempo, Syaoran tuvo la sensación de que sus esperanzas se veían renovadas-

-¿Quiere usted decir que considerará aceptar la tarea de ayudarme a encontrar al pirata que tiene el ejemplar de _La dama de la torre_? -

-Lo pensaré con sumo cuidado e interés. Pero debo advertirle, mi Dama del Velo, que si acepto esta empresa y tengo éxito, tendrá que pagar un precio. -

Esa noticia pareció asombrarla.

-¿Un precio? -

-Lo que sucede.- dijo ella, con tono malhumorado. -es que tenía intenciones de darle a usted ese libro que tan negligentemente, le ha dado al bandido. Era como una especie de recuerdo de esta misión. Si tuviéramos éxito, quiero decir. -

-Me temo que el precio será muchísimo más alto que eso, señora. -

-¿Usted espera que yo le pague por la ayuda que me pueda dar para hacer justicia con un villano?- preguntó exigente.

-¿Por qué no? Cuando uno envía a alguien a investigar, resulta justo que sea recompensado. -

-Debería sentir vergüenza de sí mismo.- le espetó. -Esto es una cuestión de justicia y honor. No es como si le estuviera pidiendo que me ayudara a encontrar un tesoro o un botín de joyas. -

-La justicia y el honor son bienes que se pueden comprar y vender con tanta facilidad como joyas u oro. No veo razón de por qué no debería recibir yo un pago por encontrarlas. -

Ella contuvo la respiración.

-Usted es muy cínico, señor. -

-Soy muy práctico, señora. -

-Ya veo. Muy bien. Si usted prefiere hacer negocios como un comerciante común y corriente en lugar de un caballero valiente, que así sea.- Levantó el mentón con orgullo. -¿Cuál es el precio por sus servicios? -

-Como no sé aún los problemas que me acarreará esta misión, no puedo fijar un precio de antemano. Debo esperar hasta que finalice el trabajo.- dijo Syaoran.

Después de haber pasado semanas de creciente fascinación con esta sorprendente mujer, él ahora por fin se sentía plenamente satisfecho. Finalmente había logrado encajar su derecha en la mandíbula. Aquello era una útil ventaja, pensó. Era evidente que la necesitaba, a juzgar por lo que sabía de ella hasta el momento.

-¿No me va a decir el precio? Eso es ridículo. ¿Qué sucede si no puedo pagar sus honorarios?- dijo.

-No tema. Podrá pagar el precio. La cuestión es si usted tendrá o no el honor suficiente de pagar. ¿Puedo confiar en su palabra, señora, o seguirá con sus pequeños juegos?-

Se enfureció.

-Pero ¿cómo se atreve a cuestionar mi honor, Li? -

-Usted no ha dudado en cuestionar el mío. Hace unos minutos, ha llegado tan lejos como para llamarme cobarde. -

-Eso es diferente.- le dijo con desdén.

-¿Le parece? Hay hombres que han llegado a matarse por insultos menores que ése. Pero estoy preparado para decir «lo pasado, pasado».-

-Qué decente de su parte.- dijo Sakura con voz entrecortada.

-¿Cerramos el trato, mi Dama del Velo? -

-Sí -dijo ella al instante-. Pero primero usted debe recuperar _El caballero y la hechicera._ Para serle sincera, dudo mucho de que pueda llegar a hacerlo.-

-Aprecio la confianza que usted demuestra por mi pericia de caballero. -

-Ahora ese bandido ya está a kilómetros de distancia con mi manuscrito. -Hizo una pausa. -Madre mía, me acabo de dar cuenta de algo. -

-¿De qué se trata? -

-¿Recuerda la maldición que había al final del libro? -

-¿Qué hay con eso?- preguntó Syaoran.

-Bueno, si mal no recuerdo, comenzaba con la sentencia de que quienquiera que se llevara el libro estaría a merced de ladrones y asesinos. Desde luego que quedamos a merced de un ladrón, mi señor. -

-Quien afortunadamente no fue un asesino, gracias a mi inteligente manejo de la situación. -

-Querrá decir gracias a su ineptitud.- dijo con enfado.

-Lo que sea, señora. A su debido tiempo, usted y yo deberemos sellar el pacto. -

Syaoran hizo detener el caballo y extendió la mano.

La Dama del Velo dudó y luego, con desgana, extendió la suya enguantada.

-¿De verdad pensará en aceptar la misión que le encomiendo?-

-Quédese tranquila que no voy a pensar en otra cosa hasta que vuelva a verla. -

-Gracias, mi señor.- dijo con dureza. -Si verdaderamente habla en serio, no puede llegar a saber cuánto significa esto para mí. -

-Tal vez debería demostrar hasta dónde llega su gratitud.- Los dedos de Syaoran se cerraron sobre los suyos. -

En lugar de estrecharle la mano de la forma convencional, él hizo uso de este contacto para atraerla hacia sí. Antes de que Sakura se diera cuenta de sus intenciones, él levantó el velo del sombrero, dejando al descubierto los rasgos llenos de asombro de su rostro ante el pálido brillo de la luna.

Sakura abrió la boca sorprendida y después quedó muda por el impacto.

Syaoran escudriñó el rostro descubierto de su dulce tormento con la furiosa curiosidad que lo había quemado durante semanas. La necesidad de conocer su identidad se había transformado en una fuerza tan poderosa como podía serlo cualquier deseo físico. Había venido creciendo de forma constante desde que abrió la primera carta.

Con una mirada a la elegante letra no tuvo necesidad de la misteriosa firma, la Dama del Velo, para reconocer que estaba en presencia de una mujer. De una dama imprudente, impulsiva en todo este asunto. Razón por la cual él se había tomado su tiempo, permitiendo que ella fuera la que diera todos los movimientos iniciales.

Syaoran se enorgullecía del férreo control del cual se había transformado en experto, al haberlo ejercido sobre sus propias pasiones en los pasados ocho años. Aprendió la lección por el camino difícil, pero la había aprendido bien. Ya no era el hombre inocente, idealista que había sido en su juventud.

Sin embargo, había necesitado de todo su control para contenerse durante los últimos dos meses. Le pareció que la Dama del Velo intentaba deliberadamente volverlo loco. Estuvo a punto de lograrlo. Se había obsesionado con el tema de descubrir su identidad.

Había estudiado las tentadoras cartas que había recibido de ella con la intensidad con que siempre estudiaba cualquier preciado manuscrito de la Edad Media. La única certeza que había podido vislumbrar era la seguridad de que la Dama del Velo tenía tantos conocimientos del saber popular sobre caballería como él.

La astuta habilidad para predecir sus gustos sobre libros casi había convencido a Syaoran de que él debía de haberla conocido en algún momento del pasado.

Pero esta noche, cuando la miró a la luz de la luna, se dio cuenta de que era una extraña. Era una mujer de misterio, tan misteriosa como extrañas y exóticas eran las perlas negras que se encontraban en las lagunas secretas de los Mares del Sur.

Su piel era de color crema a la luz plateada de la noche. Tenía los ojos clavados en su rostro, en tanto que los labios tiernos y plenos se entreabrían por la sorpresa. Li descubrió el asomo de una naricita atrevida y aristocrática, pómulos finos y ojos enormes y llenos de asombro. Deseó en aquel momento ver el color de esos ojos.

Era una mujer impactante, no simplemente bonita. Las líneas fuertes de la nariz y el mentón la salvaban de pertenecer a la clase de belleza débil y pasiva que Syaoran asociaba con mujeres débiles y pasivas. Se dio cuenta de que le gustaba la sensación que le causaba. Era pequeña, ágil y llena de energía femenina.

En la casa de Kino había podido ver el color de su cabello. Recogido elegantemente bajo del sombrero con velo, aquel conjunto oscuro parecía ser de color marrón, tan intenso que parecía casi negro. La luz de las velas había revelado profundos reflejos rojizos. Syaoran experimentó la necesidad imperiosa de ver aquellos mechones sueltos sobre los hombros.

Casi no podía creer que finalmente hubiera puesto sus manos sobre la Dama del Velo. Mientras la observaba, todas las fuertes emociones que ella había despertado en su ser se cristalizaron en un deseo intenso. La deseaba.

Aun cuando la rabia comenzaba a reemplazar el asombro de su rostro, Syaoran inclinó la cabeza y tomó su boca.

Al principio no pidió respuesta. El beso fue duro y exigente, en retribución de todos los problemas que ella le había causado. Después los labios de ella se estremecieron y él sintió el temblor del miedo que recorría todo su cuerpo.

Syaoran dudó un instante, desconcertado por la reacción de pánico ante su beso. No era una niña. La jovencita parecía tener cerca de veinte años, y deliberadamente lo había desafiado. Más aún, aparentemente había sido uno de los amores de Eriol Hiragizawa. Hiragizawa había sido un maestro de la seducción. Incluso Helena Warren, la novia de Syaoran en los Mares del Sur, sucumbió a la lujuria y mentiras de Hiragizawa.

Pero, fuera lo que fuese, resultaba obvio que la misteriosa Dama del Velo no era la conquista segura que él supuso desde un principio. Ella lo había invitado a besarla, pero parecía completamente desconcertada por la respuesta que había conseguido.

La curiosidad de Syaoran, que ya trataba de sacudir el yugo, dio rienda suelta a los últimos vestigios de su autocontrol. De pronto, tuvo necesidad de saber si podía tener una respuesta de aquella mujer.

Suavizó la presión de su beso, recorriendo con la punta de su lengua el labio inferior de ella, urgiéndola a que la abriera. Deseaba degustar aquella boca más de lo que había deseado en mucho tiempo.

Supo al instante que el miedo femenino se disolvía bajo una ola de deseo. La Dama del Velo produjo contra su boca un murmullo dulce y suave de dolor. Syaoran absorbió el gemido tembloroso como si fuera un hombre hambriento al que se le ofrecía alimento. De inmediato sintió que deseaba más.

Una profunda satisfacción lo encendió cuando sintió el innegable temblor que la sacudía. Ella estaba temblando. Ahora posó la mano que tenía libre en el hombro de él, tomando con fuerza la lana gruesa del abrigo. Él sintió que se inclinaba hacia delante, como si deseara estar más cerca.

El asomo de pasión de la Dama del Velo lo hizo estremecer de deseo. Todo su cuerpo temblaba con la urgente necesidad de poseerla. Decididamente hacía mucho que no estaba con una mujer. Apretó sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo de ella.

-¿Mi señor?- Ella habló con tono lleno de asombro.

-Hace frío.- murmuró Syaoran con voz ronca contra el cuello de ella. -Pero le prometo que, cuando se acueste conmigo en el suelo, pronto sentirá calor. Usaré mi abrigo para hacer una cama para nosotros, mi hermosa Dama del Velo. -

Como por arte de magia, el hechizo se rompió. La Dama del Velo se estremeció como si la hubieran quemado. De pronto lo empujó, tratando de liberarse de su abrazo.

Syaoran luchó con su deseo de poseerla y ganó. De mala gana la liberó. Con una exclamación sorda, ella se sentó, tomó el velo con dedos temblorosos y lo bajó con rapidez para cubrirse el rostro. El oía su respiración aún excitada. El saber que los nervios y pasiones de aquella mujer estaban alteradas le dio alguna satisfacción.

-No tenía ningún derecho a hacer eso, señor.- le susurró en un tono casi inaudible. -Ésa no es en absoluto la actitud de un caballero. ¿Cómo ha podido ser tan poco galante? Pensaba que era un hombre de honor. -

Syaoran sonrió.

-Me parece que usted sacó unas nociones muy extrañas de mi sentido de la caballerosidad basándose en la lectura de La misión. Supongo que demuestran que los críticos tenían razón. Debería prevenirse a las damas jóvenes de leer esta clase de cuentos. Su naturaleza emocional se deja influir fácilmente.-

-Basura. Deliberadamente está tratando de provocarme.- Ahora ella recobraba con rapidez la fuerza. Esta no era una mujer que pudiera vencerse con facilidad.

-Usted me ha estado provocando de forma deliberada en las últimas semanas.- le recordó -Ya le he dicho que estoy muy molesto con usted, señora. -

-Usted no comprende.- gritó ella. -Trataba de atraer su interés, no de enojarlo. Pensé que disfrutaría con esta aventura. Era la clase de misterio que al héroe de su libro le habría encantado. -

-El héroe de La misión es mucho más joven que yo.- dijo Syaoran. -Decididamente él aún tiene una cuota de insano idealismo e inocencia juvenil. -

-Bueno, a mí me gusta de esa manera.- dijo la Dama del Velo.- Es mucho más agradable que usted, no hay duda de ello. Oh, no importa. Todo está mal. Me arrepiento de haberme embarcado en toda esta estúpida aventura. Qué desastre ha resultado. Una pérdida completa y total de tiempo. Ni siquiera tengo _El caballero y la hechicera_ como recompensa por todos mis esfuerzos.-

-La próxima vez que la vea.- le dijo Syaoran con suavidad. -le devolveré el manuscrito y le haré saber mi decisión respecto de la misión especial. -

La Dama del Velo obligó a su caballo a alejarse del de Syaoran.

-Usted no sabe quién soy. No podrá encontrarme. -

-Yo la encontraré.- Él sabía incluso cuando pronunciaba aquellas palabras que se estaba haciendo una promesa tanto para sí como para ella. La aventura de aquella noche no había servido de nada para satisfacer su curiosidad por la Dama del Velo. En realidad, sólo había alimentado su apetito. Jamás había conocido a una mujer como ella, y ahora sabía que no se sentiría satisfecho hasta que la hubiera poseído.

-Es usted la que comenzó con este asunto, señora, pero tenga la seguridad de que seré yo el que lo finalice. -

-Estoy convencida de que ya lo ha finalizado.- le dijo ella con tono sombrío. -Debo volver a decirle que usted representa para mí una gran desilusión, mi señor. -

-Me siento, por supuesto, asombrado de oír eso. -

-No es divertido, maldito sea.- La Dama del Velo luchó por calmar a su caballo. El animal reaccionaba nervioso ante las emociones en la voz del jinete. -No sé por qué comencé alguna vez con esto. -

-Ni yo tampoco.- dijo Syaoran. -¿Por qué no trata de explicármelo? -

-Yo pensaba que usted era otra clase de hombre.- dijo con tono acusador la Dama del Velo. -Creía que era un verdadero caballero que comprendía cosas como este tipo de misiones. Tal vez recuerde que, cuando le escribí la primera vez, le mencioné la posibilidad de una empresa importante. Pero usted no mostró interés alguno como para responder a mis primeros reclamos. -

-Casi sorprendente, teniendo en cuenta que todo lo que yo tenía en mi poder era un par de misteriosas cartas de una mujer desconocida que me preguntaba si yo deseaba ser su caballero. Cuando no presté atención a aquello, me encontré en duelo con la dama por adquirir todo romance medieval que deseara. Toda la experiencia resultaba irritante al extremo. -

-Le he dicho que deseaba crear un misterio que usted deseara resolver. -

-Consiguió su objetivo, señora. Pero el misterio todavía no está completamente resuelto, aun cuando le haya visto el rostro. No sé ni siquiera su nombre. -

-Y jamás lo descubrirá.- le aseguró. -Doy por terminada toda esta tontería. Seguiré adelante yo sola con la investigación. He descubierto que no necesito ni deseo su ayuda, después de todo. Buenas noches, mi señor. Le pido perdón por haberlo hecho salir a medianoche por una tarea tan tonta.-

La Dama del Velo dio una brusca señal a su caballo. Éste dio un salto hacia delante y salió a todo galope por el sendero iluminado por la luna.

Syaoran esperó un momento antes de seguirla a un paso más tranquilo. Podía aún oír los cascos de la yegua galopando a la distancia, pero no hizo ningún esfuerzo por alcanzarla. No deseaba hacerlo, pero le siguió el rastro hasta que ella estuvo a salvo en su casa. Tuvo en el momento una leve noción del lugar hacia donde se dirigía.

Pocos minutos después giró en una curva y vio que su corazonada era correcta. Se sentó observando desde las sombras mientras la Dama del Velo y su caballo entraban al camino de la sólida casa de campo que pertenecía a Lord y Lady Amesbury.

Por el número de carruajes que había en el sendero, era seguro que los Amesbury estaban dando una de sus famosas fiestas de fin de semana. La música y las luces salían por las ventanas abiertas de la gran residencia. Lady Amesbury nunca invitaba a estos acontecimientos a menos de cien personas.

Era obvio que la Dama del Velo se había escapado sin ser vista del baile para tener su aventura de medianoche. En medio de aquella multitud, le habría resultado fácil de hacer, pensó Syaoran. La mayoría de los invitados debían de estar borrachos a esta hora. Nadie habría notado su ausencia.

Estaba claro que no era simple conocer la entidad de la Dama del Velo, averiguando quién estaba presente en el baile de esa noche, se dio cuenta Syaoran. La lista de invitados incluiría a una cantidad de gente importante del grupo de ricachones y la mayoría de los gentiles del lugar.

Syaoran no estaba molesto. Había otras formas de conocer el nombre de la dama. Pero primero él debía hacerse cargo de un pequeño asunto para recuperar _El caballero y la hechicera._ Hizo girar al caballo y al trote retrocedió por el sendero.

Continuará…

* * *

**Hola a todo o o s s ! ! ! … Feliz año nuevo! ! ! ! ! Espero se encuentren bien después de esta larga temporada de no saludarlos. **

**Hoshi: En esta ocasión les traemos el tercer capítulo de esta aristocrática historia, jajajaja… Es que la verdad la forma tan culta de insultarse de los personajes me apasiona, jajajaja… Espero que estén de disfrutando de la historia tanto como lo hacemos nosotros al trabajarla. **

**Belzer: Pues bien dice el dicho que más vale tarde que nunca. Jejejejeje… aunque igual no es excusa. Esto se pone mas interesante a cada momento, pues ya vimos que Syaoran ha decidido averiguar quien es esa dama del velo. ¿Conseguirá hacerlo? ¿Y cual será su reacción? Bueno, podrán averiguarlo en este emocionante viaje que hacemos juntos. Y claro, que este año que inicia sea un año en que sus deseos se cumplan y alcancen sus metas. ENJOY.**

**No podemos marcharnos sin antes dejarles el avance torturador, jajajaja…**

_- … deseo… el nombre y la dirección de la señora. - _

_-¿Qué? … ¿No la conoce? Pero usted estaba con ella. -_

_-Mi señor, ha llegado el correo. – _

_-Gracias, Wein… Maldición de las maldiciones… Maldito demonio –_

**··:··:··:·· Hoshi y Belzer··:··:··:··**

**··:··:··:··**

"_**Las acciones sólo serán medidas por sus consecuencias"**_

_ANÓNIMO._


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Veinte minutos más tarde hizo detener al caballo en la arboleda que estaba cerca de la casa de Kino. No se sorprendió de ver todavía luz en la ventana de esa vieja casona.

Aseguró al animal en una rama y cruzó el bosque hasta un pequeño granero que había al fondo de la casa. Cuando abrió la puerta, un caballo relinchó suavemente en la oscuridad. Vio el vago contorno de la cabeza del equino que se volvía hacia él.

-Tranquilo muchacho. – Syaoran dejó la puerta abierta, de modo que un rayo de luz de luna iluminaba el interior del granero. Camino hasta la caballeriza. El caballo resopló levemente y sacó la cabeza por el portón.

-Has tenido una noche movida, amigo. – Syaoran se quitó el guante y acarició el cuello y los cuartos delanteros del animal. –Aún te encuentras acalorado por la última vez que galopaste. ¿Qué tal te sientes al haber sido el potro de un ladrón de caminos? Me imagino que muchísima emoción en el trabajito.-

Syaoran le dio al cuello del animal una última palmada y después salió del granero. Mientras caminaba hacia la puerta trasera de la casa, se sacó la pistola del bolsillo de su abrigo.

Se sorprendió levemente al encontrar que la puerta estaba sin llave. Era evidente que el bandido llevaba prisa cuando regresó de su negocio en los caminos. Discretamente Syaoran abrió la puerta y sigilosamente, entró en la cocina.

La señora Ema estaba fregando los platos. Se dio la vuelta asustada cuando oyó el ruido de la puerta. Los ojos se le abrieron al reconocerlo y después abrió la boca para dejar escapar un grito

-Psh, psh. Ni una palabra, si me hace el favor, señora Ema. – Syaoran no se molestó en apuntarla con la pistola. Con su sola presencia bastaba, así que con tranquilidad la mantuvo a un lado. – Sólo deseo tener unas palabras con su amo. No es necesario que se moleste con el té. No voy a estar mucho tiempo. –

Los labios de la señora Ema se abrieron nerviosamente.

-Sabía que nada bueno saldría de este loco plan. Así se lo dije yo misma. –

-Sí. Bueno, ahora yo le diré lo mismo. Veremos si mi consejo le produce una impresión más convincente. –

La señora le ofreció una mirada suplicante.

-¿No hará que arresten al amo, no, señor? Él sólo lo hizo por la necesidad de dinero y el no poder soportar separarse de esos libros suyos. Si lo envían a prisión, no sé lo que haré. Es difícil conseguir trabajo por estos lugares. El señor Kino no siempre me paga, pero hay suficiente para comer y me permite llevarle alimentos a mi familia. –

-No se preocupe, Ema. No tengo intención alguna de quitarle a usted el trabajo. ¿Está el señor aún en la sala? –

-Sí, señor. – La mujer retorció las manos en los pliegues del delantal –. ¿Está seguro de que no tiene planeado hacerlo arrestar? –

-Desde luego que no. Comprendo el dilema del señor Kino y lo entiendo. Sin embargo, no puedo permitir que se salga con la suya esta vez. La señora está de lo más molesta. –

La señora Ema suspiró.

-No puedo ver la razón por la cual tantos de ustedes, gente de libros, arma tanta bulla por esos viejos manuscritos. No son otra cosa que basura, si me pide la opinión. Una pérdida de tiempo leer y coleccionar esas cosas sucias. –

- El deseo de coleccionar libros antiguos es difícil de explicar – admitió Syaoran – Sospecho que es una especie de enfermedad. –

-Es una desgracia que no haya remedio. –

-Tal vez. Por el contrario, no es una enfermedad muy mala. –

Convencido de que el ama de llaves se mantendría fuera del asunto, Syaoran hizo un amable gesto con la cabeza y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo. La puerta de la sala estaba cerrada, pero podían oírse las voces desde el interior de la habitación. La primera voz que se oyó fue la de un joven que gritaba iracundo.

-Maldición, lo hice tal como planeamos. Como lo hicimos la última vez. ¿Cómo iba a saber que ella traería consigo a ese sujeto? ¿De todos modos qué nos importa? No me dio nada de trabajo.-

-Deberías haber retrocedido cuando viste que con ella había un hombre – gruñó Kino en respuesta.

-Ya te lo he dicho, ni siquiera me presentó resistencia. – Había un deje de desprecio. – Me dio la maldita caja con una amabilidad que nadie puede imaginar. Fue la dama la que me preocupó. Te lo juro, si hubiera tenido una pistola, habría acabado con ella. Deja de preocuparte. Tenemos el manuscrito y el dinero que la señora pagó por él. –

-No puedo evitar preocuparme – le replicó Kino. – No me gustaron los aires de ese caballero que la acompañaba. Había algo en él que me ponía nervioso. Ojos extraños. Ámbar como el mismo fuego, sí, como fuego del mismo infierno, e irónicamente parecían fríos. Había una mirada peligrosa en esos ojos. Nunca vi a un hombre con unos ojos como ésos. –

-Cálmate, hombre. Te lo repito, él no fue problema.-

Syaoran abrió la puerta sin hacer ruido. Kino estaba sentado en su escritorio, con la cabeza entre las manos. Un joven robusto de rasgos pesados se paseaba a grandes zancadas y enojado por el pequeño espacio que dejaban los pasillos forrados por libros. Una imponente capa de color negro yacía sobre una de las sillas. Si antes ese lugar le había recordado la biblioteca de Alejandría, ahora le recordaba un poco al laberinto de Minos, con un irritado minotauro caminado entre los pasillos. Bueno, si ese sujeto era remembranza de tal bestia mítica, Syaoran tomaría el papel de Teseo.

-Me temo que después de todo voy a convertirme en un problema. – dijo Syaoran con delicadeza. Mantuvo la pistola a un costado del cuerpo, visible pero no abiertamente amenazante.

Los dos hombres volvieron sus rostros hacia él. La expresión del joven no fue otra que de horror. Kino, después de un leve sobresalto, miró sombríamente resignado su destino.

El joven se recuperó con rapidez de su susto inicial.

-Dígame ahora ¿qué quiere decir esto de entrar a nuestra casa sin permiso? Esto es invasión de propiedad privada y allanamiento de morada. Haré que lo lleven ante un magistrado por esto.

Syaoran lo miró sin mucho interés.

-Usted debe ser Tetsuo. El hijo servicial que verifica que todo funcione por aquí. –

-¿Cómo sabe eso?-

-No importa. – Syaoran miró a Kino – ¿Cada cuánto planea usted estos juegos en particular?

-Está es sólo la segunda vez. – Kino suspiró cansado – Nos fue muy bien la primera. –

-De modo que decidió intentarlo nuevamente.-

-Tuve que hacerlo. – Kino hizo un gesto con la mano – Me quede sin dinero, como ve. Y hay un librero que conozco que me ofrece un espléndido ejemplar de Guido Della Colonne, Historia troyana. ¿Qué podía hacer? Estaba desesperado.-

-Ya veo el problema – dijo Syaoran. – Y lo entiendo bastante. Ver el mundo más allá de Homero y de Paris; conocer a fondo la verdad de las batallas entre Héctor y Aquiles, y tal vez… Conocer detalles que ni el mismo Homero pudo imaginar. Naturalmente usted no desearía separarse de un ejemplar de su propia colección para financiar la nueva compra, si pudiera evitarlo.-

Los ojos de Kino parpadearon.

-Sabía cuando lo vi con la señora que tendría problemas.-

-Un poco – concedió Syaoran. – Pero si le sirve de consuelo, a mí me ha causado muchísimos más problemas que a usted. En realidad, he llegado a la conclusión de que esta señora no es otra cosa que un problema. –

-Una fierecilla, diría yo – murmuró Tetsuo. – Me preocupó la forma en que lo alentaba para que usted me ofreciera resistencia.-

-Me preocupó a mí también. – Syaoran miró la caja que estaba sobre el escritorio de Kino. – Los felicito por su plan, caballeros. Desafortunadamente esta vez escogieron a la victima equivocada. En realidad debo insistir en que el manuscrito que esta señora ha comprado debe ser devuelto. Ella está desolada por la pérdida. Con toda seguridad ustedes pueden comprender.-

-¿Supongo que usted va a llamar a las autoridades? – dijo Kino.

-No veo la razón de llegar a ese extremo. – Syaoran caminó hacia delante y tomó la caja. Dejó que la pistola se viera bien. – Me sentiré satisfecho en tanto consiga lo que deseo.-

-Bueno, ahí lo tiene – murmuró Kino. – Márchese ya mismo.

-Hay otra cosa – murmuró Syaoran.

Kino gruñó enojado.

-Si desea el dinero de la señora, es demasiado tarde. Ella me pagó por adelantado y yo ya le envié el pedido al librero del que le he hablado.-

-Puede guardarse su dinero. – Le aseguró Syaoran. – Lo que yo deseo es el nombre y la dirección de la señora.

-¿Qué? – Tetsuo lo miró fijo. – ¿No la conoce? Pero usted estaba con ella.-

-Me temo que ella representa algo parecido a un misterio. Yo sólo la acompañaba para protegerla. No me dijo su nombre ni me dio su dirección.-

-Maldito demonio. – Tetsuo se mostró asombrado.

Kino frunció el entrecejo.

-No lo puedo ayudar. No sé cómo se llama.-

Syaoran lo miró ya irritado.

-Ella mantuvo correspondencia con usted respecto a la compra del manuscrito. Y le envió un giro a su cuenta para pagarlo. Debe saber de quién se trata.-

Kino negó con la cabeza.

-Toda la correspondencia se hizo a través de un abogado. Éste depositó los fondos en mi banco. Jamás negocié directamente con la señora hasta que ella apareció aquí esta noche. –

-Ya veo. – Syaoran sonrió – Entonces el nombre del abogado estará bien.-

Kino mostró indiferencia. Después abrió uno de los cajones del escritorio y sacó una carta.

-Éste es su último mensaje. Decía que la esperara aquí esta noche. El nombre del abogado es Spinel.-

Syaoran miró la dirección de Londres.

-Esto servirá. Le doy las gracias, señor. Y ahora deben perdonarme. Tengo mucho trabajo que hacer.-

-¿Trabajo? – Kino se mostró más alarmado que nunca - ¿Qué trabajo? ¿Llamará a las autoridades después de todo?-

-No, me espera una tarea mucho más difícil. – Syaoran guardó la carta en el bolsillo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta. –Me guste o no, me parece que estoy involucrado en esta empresa.-

Cinco días más tarde, Syaoran se encontraba solo en la habitación de la torre donde solía sentarse a escribir. Era un sitio relativamente agradable, esto según el concepto que Syaoran tenía de la palabra "agradable." En los muros había estantes llenos de libros, muchos de ellos tan antiguos que podrían haber sido escritos antes de que se escribiera la épica historia de Roland. Cerca de donde él estaba sentado, lucía una fina colección de espadas, de todos tamaños y apariencias; cada una de ellas una obra de arte. Uno de los pocos lugares donde se sentía realmente en paz.

Le dolía el hombro derecho, pero eso no era extraño cuando se sentaba a trabajar durante períodos largos. Las viejas heridas a veces reaccionaban ante el clima húmedo y la tensión de las largas tandas de escritos.

Lo importante era que las palabras fluían libres aquella mañana. Su segunda novela, que había titulado _La dama imprudente_, estaba tomando buena forma. Su pluma se movía por el papel con facilidad cuando enviaba a su nuevo héroe a combatir contra el malvado villano. En juego estaba una magnifica herencia y el amor de una hermosa doncella.

En los cuentos que Syaoran escribía, la hermosa doncella siempre se dirigía al noble tonto que era tan inocente como para luchar por ella.

Mas en realidad, era plenamente consciente de que en la vida real las cosas rara vez funcionaban de esa manera. El hombre que creía en las promesas de una hermosa doncella, según él, era un completo idiota.

Había aprendido hacía mucho tiempo que el dinero, un título y la posición social eran valores mucho más importantes que un corazón noble y una naturaleza hidalga, para un hombre que deseara interesar a una hermosa o incluso no hermosa doncella. La hermosa Tomoyo Daidouji, sobrina protegida del brillante y poderoso conde de Kinomoto, le había enseñado aquello. Él jamás se había olvidado de la lección.

El conde castigó con crueldad a Syaoran por el delito de intentar salvar a Tomoyo de un matrimonio concertado con el marqués de Trowbridge. Pocos días después del frustrado intento de rescate, Kinomoto se puso manos a la obra para destruir las finanzas de Syaoran.

Los hombres a los que Syaoran había convencido para que lo apoyaran en una empresa naviera, pequeña, aunque potencialmente productiva, negaron los acuerdos después de que Kinomoto hablara con ellos. Ellos exigieron que se les devolviera el dinero de inmediato. Al mismo tiempo, el préstamo que Syaoran había obtenido para financiar la compra de unas propiedades en Londres se venció demasiado pronto. Kinomoto le había aconsejado al inversor que se retirara del negocio.

El efecto combinado fue desastroso. Syaoran se vio forzado a vender casi todo lo que poseía, incluyendo sus amados libros, a fin de poder pagar las deudas. Al final quedó casi sin dinero para comprar un pasaje a bordo de un barco que tenía destino a los Mares del Sur.

Al saber que no existía futuro para él en Inglaterra, Syaoran había zarpado rumbo a las islas, donde un hombre podía tener nuevos sueños.

Ahora saboreaba el sombrío conocimiento de haber pasado los últimos ocho años libre de valores tan innecesarios como el noble corazón y la naturaleza hidalga. Prometiéndose no volver jamás a estar a merced de sus propias emociones, sudó sangre para asegurarse una fortuna en el comercio de perlas de los Mares del Sur, en el que había logrado un extraordinario éxito. La empresa casi le había costado la vida en más de una ocasión, pero pudo sobrevivir y florecer.

Mientras estuvo en las islas se encontró con norteamericanos de naturaleza agresiva y ambiciosa, cuyos barcos ahora comerciaban en todos los rincones del planeta. Con la ayuda de aquellos contactos, construyó su propio imperio naviero. Sus embarcaciones ahora hacían el servicio regular de las rutas comerciales entre Inglaterra y América. Se podría decir que se había convertido en emperador soberano del comercio de las perlas y otras piedras preciosas, entre otros negocios.

Durante el tiempo que estuvo en los Mares del Sur, las lecciones de realidad continuaron para él. Aprendió que la ilusión era la regla, no la excepción en el mundo real. La gente era rara vez lo que parecía ser, y pocos hombres hacían honor del código de conducta que había gobernado a los caballeros de ficción de la corte del rey Arturo, más bien hacían gala de una conducta que haría que en ese mundo de fantasía el propio Mordred se avergonzara.

El mundo real, descubrió Syaoran, era un lugar donde los asesinos estaban disfrazados de caballeros y "las damas" traicionaban a aquellos hombres a los que ellas habían jurado amar.

Así era y no de otra forma. Qué era el mundo sino una batalla constante donde solo importa el obtener una ventaja sobre los demás antes de que ellos tengan la suficiente para destrozarte. Donde no hay amistades, solo personas, instrumentos. Donde el valor de cada individuo se mide, no por la calidad de su moral, sino por el grado de utilidad que posee. Al final se está solo. No hay nadie más que importe excepto quien está ante el reflejo del espejo. Si, así era en realidad. Solo luchando para sí mismo, por sus propios medios, es que un hombre puede sobresalir y solo así Syaoran pudo superar los duros años iníciales de su empresa.

La supervivencia entre tales peligros requirió tener hielo en las venas y expectativas realistas de la naturaleza humana. Sólo un tonto podía confiar en los demás. Y un hombre inteligente no cometía el error de depositar ni su confianza ni su honor, ni qué decir de su corazón, en las manos de una mujer. El hombre que tuviera intenciones de sobrevivir en el mundo real debía ser cauteloso.

Sin embargo, eso no significaba que no pudiera disfrutar de los placeres que el mundo tenía para ofrecer. En tanto él mantuviera al margen de la cuestión tanto su corazón como las emociones, razonaba Syaoran, podría permitirse una inofensiva frivolidad como una mujer tan intrigante como la Dama del Velo.

Podía incluso permitirse una esposa.

En realidad, una esposa era una necesidad.

Por un lado, tener una esposa le ayudaría a mezclarse entre la frívola, hipócrita y retorcida aristocracia inglesa. Y claro había otras necesidades que satisfacer. Las noches inglesas suelen ser muy frías, sobre todo si ya se ha acostumbrado uno al clima de los mares del sur.

Pero, una esposa podría ser útil para algo más que necesidades frívolas. Después de todo, un hombre no puede estar toda la vida solo. La soledad carcome, pudre. Y el mismo ya se sabía algo podrido. Quizás… solo quizás… esa esposa podría ser una compañera en la cual…

Syaoran frunció el entrecejo ante esta idea. Era cierto que uno de estos días él debería casarse, no sólo porque era su deber por el título, sino porque se había cansado de aquella soledad auto impuesta en la que vivía. Necesitaba a una mujer que le diera herederos y calor en la cama. Deseaba a alguien con quien hablar por las noches.

Pero no veía la razón por la que no pudiera manejar una esposa con la misma cabeza fría y con la distancia indiferente que él utilizaría con una amante.

La visión de la Dama del Velo como amante y esposa se incorporó al cerebro de Syaoran y se apoderó de todos sus pensamientos. Dejó la pluma sobre el papel y miró sin ver por la ventana de la torre.

¿La Dama del Velo su esposa? La boca de Syaoran se torció con ironía incluso cuando sintió el estremecimiento de la ingle. Era una idea alocada. No podía ni considerar el transformar una de las queridas de Hiragizawa en la condesa de Li. Se esperaba que un hombre de la posición de Syaoran se casara con una mujer de reputación intachable. Con una virgen.

Pero las vírgenes, sabía Syaoran, no eran más valiosas en la cama que las damas con experiencia. De esta forma, la virginidad no sería el criterio principal que él fuera a utilizar cuando se acercara el momento de elegir esposa. Había otros valores más importantes que buscar en una mujer.

Tampoco la Dama del Velo satisfacía aquellos criterios.

Syaoran había decidido hacía tiempo que, cuando finalmente eligiera a una esposa, se cuidaría de seleccionar una mujer obediente, una que respetara la autoridad de su esposo.

Una dama que hubiera sido criada para honrar el derecho del esposo de ser el amo de su propia casa sería más maleable que una tunanta independiente e imprudente como la Dama del Velo. Una mujer que hubiera sido educada con las nociones adecuadas de los deberes femeninos sería más fácil de proteger de los riesgos y tentaciones del mundo.

Incluso si llegaba a encontrar aquella perla entre las mujeres, una novia maleable y obediente, Syaoran sabía que siempre debería guardar cautela. Podría consentirla, pero desde luego jamás cometería el error de confiar en ella por completo.

Cuando de mujeres se trataba, llegó a la conclusión, era mejor prevenir que curar. Un gramo de prevención valía lo que un kilo de cura.

Sin embargo, el tema de elegir esposa era tema para el futuro. Syaoran volvió a pensar en la Dama del Velo. Averiguar dónde podía localizarla era su prioridad.

Desafortunadamente para encontrarla debería presentarse en sociedad. Syaoran maldijo esa idea. No le importaba el mundo de la sociedad elegante. No se había molestado por ella desde que había regresado a Inglaterra hacía ya varios meses. Incluso sabía lo conveniente que sería para él y su reputación mezclarse entre ellos, aunque este no era el momento propicio para ello.

Pero la Dama del Velo obviamente se movía en los mejores círculos de los ricachones. Si el tema era ir a la caza de ella, él también debería entrar al mundo de la alta sociedad.

Syaoran se permitió una leve sonrisa mientras visualizaba la expresión del rostro de la Dama del Velo cuando se diera cuenta de que él la había perseguido hasta el corazón mismo de la sociedad elegante. La cazadora estaba a punto de ser cazada.

Se puso de pie y se desperezó para disipar la rigidez de sus músculos. Distraídamente se frotó el hombro con la mano izquierda. Había estado trabajando desde el amanecer, y ahora eran casi las once. Necesitaba dar una larga caminata por los acantilados.

Su mirada se posó en la caja del manuscrito que había recuperado de manos de Kino. La visión de ésta sobre una mesa que estaba cerca, entre una pila de papeles y libros, lo hizo sobresaltar de emoción. Pronto tendría el placer de devolver _El caballero y la hechicera_ a su dueña.

Y después él le diría que aceptaría llevar adelante la investigación. No tenía interés alguno de ayudarla a descubrir al asesino de Hiragizawa, pero definitivamente deseaba poseer a esta señora. Con libertad admitió para sí mismo que aquella conducta imprudente y osada lo intrigaba y fascinaba a la vez, incluso aun cuando condenase ambas. Esa mujer era una aventura por sí misma, y él no temía a las aventuras, aun si un ser como este está involucrado. No, precisamente es por eso. Esta dama del velo era tan impetuosa como una amazona. Tal vez era su destino de amante de antiguas leyendas responder a una mujer cuya conducta osada hablaba de un coraje que era tanto extraño como peligroso en las mujeres. Un trovador podría haber creado una leyenda muy interesante basada en la Dama del Velo.

Cualquiera que fuera la razón de su impulsivo deseo por ella, estaba claro que la única forma de obtener a esta mujer era fingirse interesado por su alocado plan. Estaba destinado a ser una tarea interesante, por no decir algo peor.

Después de todo, él ya sabía quién tenía el manuscrito de _La dama de la torre_ que ella buscaba. El truco era evitar que lo descubriera mientras él se regodeaba con ella en la cama.

Syaoran se detuvo junto a una fila de estantes llenos de libros que contenían algunos de los ejemplares más interesantes de su colección. Abrió las puertas de cristales, buscó en el interior y tomó un volumen encuadernado en un rico cuero acolchado.

Llevó el libro sorprendentemente pesado hasta el escritorio. Allí lo colocó con cuidado y abrió la diminuta cerradura que aseguraba las gruesas tapas que guardaban las doradas páginas de pergamino. Abrió el libro con cuidado y volvió hasta la última página.

Por un momento se quedó mirando pensativo el epílogo, que estaba escrito en francés antiguo:

"_Aquí finaliza el cuento de la Dama de la Torre. Yo, Guillermo de Anjou, he escrito sólo la verdad. Que caiga una maldición sobre aquél que robe este libro. Que sea devorado por las olas del océano. Que sea consumido por las llamas del fuego. Que viva la noche eterna del infierno."_

Luego cerró _La dama de la torre_ con sumo cuidado y lo volvió a guardar en la biblioteca. El juego que intentaba con su Dama del Velo no carecía de riesgos. Se preguntaba cómo ella podría haber pensado alguna vez estar enamorada de Eriol Hiragizawa.

Aún debía importarle bastante aquel bastardo, reflexionó Syaoran con molestia. Eso era desafortunado. Hiragizawa no había sido digno del amor de una mujer de tal espíritu.

Pero Hiragizawa si había tenido su fama con las mujeres, tal como Syaoran lo había sufrido en carne propia.

Decidió que su primer objetivo sería hacer que la Dama del Velo se olvidara de su anterior amante. Syaoran miró hacia el desafío que se alzaba ante él.

Salió de la pequeña habitación de la torre y bajó la angosta escalera de caracol. Los tacones de sus botas sonaron al contacto con la vieja piedra.

Tuvo conciencia del frío de las habitaciones vacías que estaban en el tercer piso mientras caminaba por los corredores. Era casi imposible mantener este lugar llamado Niebla del Diablo, con la temperatura adecuada. Cuando se construyó el castillo, la comodidad de sus habitantes no había sido la prioridad. No cabía duda de que Syaoran tenía una monstruosidad de casa. El volver a amueblarla llevaría años.

Se consolaba a sí mismo con el hecho de saber que por lo menos había cantidad suficiente de habitaciones para sus libros. También existía espacio para albergar la magnífica biblioteca de su padre, que Syaoran estaba en proceso de volver a formar. Y el castillo por cierto proporcionaba un escenario adecuado para la creciente colección de armaduras medievales.

Sin embargo, el diablo sólo sabía la razón por la que él había sucumbido al capricho que lo había hecho comprar esta decadente pila de piedras, aquí en la costa de Sussex. El lugar era enorme, y él no tenía a nadie que lo acompañara, salvo los integrantes de su servidumbre.

El estar solo no era nuevo en la vida de Syaoran. Había pasado la mayor parte de su existencia así. Su padre fue un brillante profesor universitario que, después de la muerte de la madre de Syaoran, se había dedicado exclusivamente a los tesoros de su biblioteca. Había sido lo suficientemente amable a su manera, pero dejó pocas dudas de que prefería sus libros a la tarea de criar un hijo huérfano de madre.

Librado a sus propios recursos y al cuidado de sirvientes, Syaoran había aprendido desde temprano a crear su propio mundo privado. Lo había hecho desde que tenía cinco años, llenándolo con un reparto de personajes de las leyendas del rey Arturo. Cuando literalmente se devoró todos los cuentos que pudo encontrar, los cuales contaban las glorias de los antiguos caballeros, comenzó a escribir los propios.

No había guardado ninguno de sus escritos juveniles. Cuando abandonó Inglaterra, aquellos desaparecieron junto con la mayoría del resto de sus posesiones terrenales. Pero hacía dos años, cuando decidió emprender la seria empresa de escribir una novela de verdad, se había acordado de aquellos lejanos esfuerzos por ser escritor.

Los caballeros de la Mesa Redonda habían sido una buena compañía para un jovencito. Por desgracia, no pudieron enseñarle las lecciones duras y realistas de la vida y se vio forzado a aprender por sí solo.

Syaoran adquirió aquel castillo, Niebla del Diablo, poco después de regresar a Inglaterra. Algo en la magnificencia de las torres, minaretes y murallas lo había seducido. Ese aire de haber sido testigo de la historia misma de Inglaterra. Cuando miró por las estrechas ventanas, casi pudo ver a los caballeros en plena batalla, ataviados con sus armaduras, montados en enormes caballos de guerra que traspasaban los sólidos portones.

El castillo no era la obra arquitectónica de un hombre rico, como tantas otras grandiosas casas. Construido en el siglo XIII, una vez había sido castillo de trabajo, cuyo señor aparentemente tenía un gusto especial por pasadizos y puertas secretas que fueran accionadas por mecanismos escondidos. Después de tomar posesión, Syaoran se pasó semanas explorando las catacumbas que había debajo del castillo. El proyecto le había dado muchísima inspiración para su última novela.

Syaoran bajó otro piso de escaleras de piedras y caminó a grandes pasos por el vasto corredor. Wein, el mayordomo, se hizo presente en una de las puertas laterales.

-Mi señor, ha llegado el correo. – La bandejilla que Wein le ofreció con seria formalidad contenía sólo una carta. Niebla del Diablo no recibía gran cantidad de correspondencia. La mayoría de las cartas que habían llegado últimamente habían sido de la Dama del Velo.

Syaoran hizo una pausa debajo de un escudo de batalla del siglo XIII, particularmente extraordinario, que colgaba del techo del corredor.

-Gracias, Wein. La leeré cuando vaya a pasear.

-Muy bien, señor. – Wein se volvió y desapareció entre las dos filas de armaduras perfectamente abrillantadas. En el extremo del corredor, abrió unas enormes puertas.

El lema tallado en la piedra que aparecía sobre las puertas no estaba cuando Syaoran compró el castillo. Había solicitado que lo tallaran poco después de mudarse. Ahora se sentía complacido por ello. Era algo sucinto y que iba directo al tema.

AUDEO. Que en latín quiere decir "Me atrevo."

No era el lema tradicional de los condes de Li. En realidad, no existía un lema tradicional de la casa Li. Syaoran lo había inventado para él y sus herederos. Ahora que el título había llegado a su lado de la familia, tenía toda la intención de mantenerlo allí.

Se le ocurrió que, se dijera lo que se dijera sobre la Dama del Velo, el lema de Li le sentaba muy bien.

Inmediatamente examinó la carta que había recibido mientras atravesaba la entrada. Un destello de emoción lo recorrió. Era de su abogado de Londres. Con suerte contendría la información que había estado aguardando.

El mundo de los abogados era pequeño y el dinero hablaba fuerte sobre él, casi como lo hacía en todas partes del mundo. Syaoran estaba seguro de que su hombre conocería a Spinel, el abogado que manejaba los asuntos de la Dama del Velo. No podría haber muchas mujeres en Londres que coleccionaban libros antiguos.

Abrió el sobre mientras bajaba los escalones de piedra y salía a los fríos vientos del mes de octubre. El nombre que le saltó literalmente de la hoja escrita con toda perfección lo hizo detenerse de repente. Se quedó mirándolo mientras la ira se adueñaba de él.

Lady Sakura Kinomoto, hija menor del conde de Kinomoto.

-Maldición de las maldiciones. – Syaoran no podía creer lo que leían sus ojos. La rabia lo embargaba. Su misteriosa, ideal, fascinante Dama del Velo no era otra que la jovencita menor de Kinomoto.

Syaoran estrujó el papel en su mano.

La hija menor. No la que le había rogado que la salvara de un matrimonio arreglado hacía ocho años. No la que casi lo llevara a morir en un duelo con Touya. La otra. La que no había conocido, ya que en aquel momento estaba aún en el colegio.

Ella no debía tener más que dieciséis años cuando Kinomoto destruyó la fortuna de Syaoran y lo obligó a abandonar Inglaterra. Habría sido casi una niña cuando él se vio obligado a vender la biblioteca de su padre, el único legado que tenía de él, para sobrevivir.

Hacía ocho años. La Dama del Velo no tendría más que veinticuatro, como mucho. Sí, todo tenía sentido.

-Maldito demonio – masculló Syaoran. Cruzó a zancadas el gran patio y luego salió por los portones de piedra. Otra jovencita del viejo Kinomoto. Como si ya no hubiera tenido suficiente con las mujeres de esa casa como para que duraran toda una vida.

Era una gran osadía de su parte jugar aquellos juegos con él, pensó. ¿Suponía esa mujer que podía seguir los pasos de su hermana? ¿Creía ella que podría fácilmente divertirse con él?

-Maldición.-

Syaoran se paseó por los acantilados y se quedo mirando el mar que se revolvía a sus pies. El deseo que lo había encendido por la Dama del Velo estaba más vivo que nunca. La poseería, se lo prometió. Sí, definitivamente sería su mujer. Pero en sus propios términos.

¿Cómo se atrevía ella a probar sus vicios con él después de lo que su familia había hecho?, Se preguntó. ¿Era en realidad imprudente o arrogante? La frustración y la furia que había sentido aquellos ocho años… Sí… Esa sensación de venganza rugía y volvía a la vida, como si todo hubiera sucedido ayer.

Pero no había sucedido el día anterior, pensó con tristeza. Él no era el mismo tonto idealista y sin un penique que era por entonces. El padre de Lady Sakura no podría protegerla esta vez de la forma en que había protegido a su adorada sobrina hacía ocho años.

La Dama del Velo era más vulnerable de lo que ella imaginaba. Y también lo era su familia.

La riqueza que Syaoran había traído consigo de los Mares del Sur lo convertía en más que un buen socio para la fortuna de los Kinomoto. Y esta riqueza estaba ahora coronada por un título de igual importancia que el de los Kinomoto. Con esa clase de fortuna y posición social se tenía el poder. El gran poder.

Por supuesto, recordó de repente Syaoran, que la Dama del Velo no tenía ni idea de lo rico que era él. Nadie lo conocía, ni sabía nada sobre su vida. Era un ser anónimo en la sociedad elegante, tal como lo era para los lectores de su novela.

Lady Sakura Kinomoto deseaba su ayuda en la investigación. La mano de Syaoran se cerró en un puño. Muy bien, ella la tendría. Y el precio que tendría que pagar por sus servicios sería de verdad muy alto.

La usaría para castigar a Kinomoto por todo lo que había sucedido hacía ocho años.

-Si… no cabe duda de que la venganza es un plato que sabe mejor frío.-

Continuará…

**Hoshi Kumiko Chan: Espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo que más que resucitar esta historia nos vuelve a la vida a mi adorado Belzer y yo, lamentamos esta retirada sin mayores trámites pero tuvimos muchos problemas personales que nos impidieron seguir trabajando en esto. Pero lo importante es que ya estamos de vuelta, y no con un capítulo actualizado, sino dos… Es como algo para redimirnos ante sus ojos. Si quieren y pueden dejen comentarios. Saludos!**

**Belzer: Si, hemos regresado luego de una pausa algo más larga de lo planeado. En este periodo han sucedido diversas cosas que nos alejaron de Fanfiction, pero estamos de vuelta trayéndoles la continuación de esta historia. Para quienes nos han seguido de antes, bienvenidos de vuelta, y quienes sean nuevos, bienvenidos también. Sus reviews serán tan apreciados como siempre. Sigan al tanto de nosotros en esta misma página y en por este mismo fandom. Jejejejeje. Buena suerte a todos y saludos de parte de mi linda Hoshi y de mi. ENJOY.**

**··:··:··:·· Hoshi y Belzer··:··:··:··**

**··:··:··:··**

"_**Las acciones sólo serán medidas por sus consecuencias"**_

Anónimo


	5. Chapter 5

**Esta historia está basada en el libro de Amanda Quick, "La Imprudente". La historia ha sido modificada de la versión original, para ser adaptada a personajes de CCS, serie de la cual son obra del grupo CLAMP. El único motivo de esta publicación es entretenimiento. **

Capítulo V

La marquesa de Trowbridge colocó un delicado bordado en el dobladillo de un pequeño vestido de muselina.

-No es necesario que seas tan fría con Lord Tsukishiro, Sakura. Estoy segura de que él pronto te pedirá en matrimonio. Tal vez ahora puedas animarlo sin temor de que nadie piense que eres una atrevida. –

Sakura se sirvió otra taza de té e hizo una mueca de disgusto. Su prima no lo notó. Tomoyo estaba demasiado ocupada concentrada en la flor que estaba bordando en el diminuto vestido de su hija.

No era la primera vez que se le ocurría a Sakura que cualquiera que mirara a Tomoyo vería un paradigma de esposa y madre. Pero poca gente, fuera del círculo íntimo de la familia, tenía conciencia del sorprendente talento para los asuntos financieros y comerciales que yacía bajo aquella superficie sobrecogedoramente perfecta. Además de ser una devota esposa y madre, era asesora de su marido en muchos de los asuntos financieros de la familia.

La inclinación hacia tales asuntos era moneda común en la familia de Sakura. El padre de Sakura, el conde, era matemático y amaba aplicar sus principios tanto en las inversiones como en sus experimentos científicos. Su hermano, Touya, vizconde de Oaksley, había heredado la capacidad de su padre. Ahora estaba al frente del imperio de los Kinomoto, liberando al conde para que éste pudiera concentrarse en sus experimentos.

La madre de Sakura, Nadeshiko, Lady Kinomoto, era también experta en números. Pero, a diferencia de los demás, prefería aplicar su talento en las mesas de juego de sus amigos. La mayor parte del tiempo ganaba. En ocasiones, sin embargo, no era así. En cualquiera de los casos, se cuidaba de no informar a su marido acerca de sus actividades. Kinomoto se habría sentido sorprendido al enterarse de la inclinación ligeramente viciosa que su mujer tenía por los juegos de azar.

Sakura, la menor de la familia, era la única que no había mostrado capacidad en el campo de las matemáticas o inversiones. Desde muy temprano se había hecho evidente a todos, incluida ella misma, que no había heredado los talentos de la familia.

Los demás la amaban con pasión, pero no sabían muy bien qué hacer con ella. Era diferente, y aquella diferencia con frecuencia sorprendía a todos, salvo a su madre, quien en general parecía no preocuparse por el comportamiento de Sakura.

Sakura era el desafío de la familia. Los demás llegaban a conclusiones basadas en la lógica. Sakura utilizaba la intuición. Leía novelas en tanto los demás estudiaban los resúmenes de la bolsa de valores en The Gentleman's Magazine. Era imprudente donde los otros eran cautelosos. Era entusiasta donde los otros eran desinteresados o no daban su aprobación. Y era, por supuesto, la menor de la familia.

El resultado había sido una actitud sobre protectora hacia la joven, de parte de toda la familia salvo su madre. Todos pasaban gran parte del tiempo preocupándose por su conducta impulsiva. La actitud se intensificó después del accidente que había sufrido, con el resultado de una herida seria en una de sus piernas.

Este accidente ocurrió por el intento imprudente de Sakura de salvar a un cachorrito de ser aplastado por un vehículo. Fue Sakura, no el cachorro, la que terminó debajo de las ruedas del carruaje.

Los médicos le informaron a Kinomoto de la seriedad del accidente, por el cual su hija menor no volvería a caminar. La familia había quedado devastada por el dolor. Todos sufrieron. Todos se preocuparon al extremo. Todos trataron de mantener confinada a Sakura, en la habitación de un enfermo.

Sakura, siendo Sakura, había resistido a aquellos esfuerzos de convertirla en una inválida. Su carácter no era el de alguien que cediera ante algo tan trivial como la opinión de un especialista. Desafió a los médicos, enseñándose en secreto a volver a caminar. Hasta ese día, aún recuerda el dolor de los primeros pasos tambaleantes. Sólo su determinación de no quedar postrada en una cama de por vida habían hecho posible ese esfuerzo. Su familia, desafortunadamente, nunca se recuperó de la impresión de aquel accidente. Para ellos fue sólo un incidente, entre otros más memorables, en la serie de hechos que probaban que era necesario proteger a Sakura de su comportamiento imprudente.

-No deseo que Tsukishiro me proponga matrimonio – dijo Sakura. Levantó los pies calzados con pantuflas y los apoyó en un pequeño escabel, mientras distraída se masajeaba la pierna izquierda, que le dolía un poco por el paseo a caballo que había dado aquella mañana.

-Tonterías. Por supuesto que deseas que te proponga matrimonio. – Tomoyo dio otra puntada. Era dos años mayor que Sakura y las dos eran opuestas tanto en apariencia como en temperamento, tal como el día y la noche. Cabello azabache, de ojos azules y tan frágil como una pieza de porcelana, Tomoyo había sido alguna vez una criatura muy tímida y retraída después de la muerte de sus padres. Con apenas 6 años ella comprendía perfectamente bien que estaba sola. Gracias a las atenciones del padre de Sakura esta había logrado integrarse a la familia, quienes hasta ese momento enfocaban sus atenciones en Sakura. La hermosa Tomoyo siempre se había caracterizado por su timidez, de adolescentes era común el estremecimiento ante la sola idea del abrazo íntimo que encontraría en el lecho matrimonial.

Años antes, cuando estaba a punto de debutar en sociedad, Tomoyo le había confiado con mucha seriedad a Sakura que deseaba tomar los hábitos, a fin de escapar a las demandas de un marido. Sakura coincidía en que ingresar en una orden religiosa podría ser bastante interesante, siempre que una viviera en una abadía antigua y habitada por espíritus. La idea de tener un encuentro con fantasmas ofrecía, desde luego, un cierto atractivo.

También fue muy bueno que Tomoyo no siguiera sus inclinaciones religiosas, pensó Sakura. El matrimonio había sido bueno para ella. Hoy Tomoyo era una mujer feliz y contenta, que revelaba adoración por su servicial marido, el marqués de Trowbridge, y el amor de sus tres preciosos y sanos hijos.

-Hablo en serio, Tomoyo. No deseo casarme con Tsukishiro. –

Tomoyo levantó la vista, con los ojos cristalinos de color azul llenos de sorpresa.

-¡Dios mío! ¿Qué rayos me dices? Es cuarto descendiente en línea directa. Y la fortuna de Tsukishiro es por lo menos tan grande como la de Trowbridge. Es desde luego igual a la del tío. Tu mamá está muy entusiasmada con las posibilidades. –

-Lo sé. – Sakura sorbió el té y miró triste el magnífico tapiz con motivo de cacería que colgaba de la pared. – Sería un triunfo para ella si Tsukishiro hiciera la oferta. Tendría a otro yerno rico que le sirviera de banquero privado para cuando no la acompañara la suerte en las mesas de juego.

-Bueno, ambas sabemos que casi no puede pedirle a papá que le cubra sus deudas de honor. Él jamás aprobaría esos juegos. Y tú y yo no podemos continuar ayudándola. Nuestras mensualidades no son lo suficientemente grandes como para cubrir alguna de sus pérdidas. Tomoyo suspiró – Sinceramente desearía que no estuviera tan enamorada de las cartas. –

-En general, gana. –

-Sí, pero no siempre. –

-Incluso los jugadores más experimentados tienen algo de mala suerte de vez en cuando. – Sakura mostraba más compresión con el entusiasmo de su madre por el juego que Tomoyo. Por su propia experiencia en el mundo de los libros extraños, Sakura comprendía lo que debería representar en la vida el ser maldecido por costosas pasiones.

Tomoyo se mordió el labio.

- Me temo que Trowbridge se mostró un poco impaciente la última vez que le pedí que la ayudara a pagar las deudas. –

Sakura sonrió con tristeza.

-Por lo tanto, llegamos a la conclusión del deseo ferviente de mi madre por casarme con Tsukishiro. Pobre hombre. No tiene la más mínima idea de lo que está a punto de llevarse. Tal vez debería hablarle de la debilidad de mamá por el juego antes de que haga su oferta de matrimonio. –

-Ni te atrevas. –

Sakura suspiró.

-Esperaba que mamá y papá hubieran dejado de lado esa idea de casarme. Ya me estoy poniendo algo vieja. –

-Tonterías. Veinticuatro no son tantos años. –

-Sé honesta, Tomoyo. Estoy cerca de cumplir los veinticinco, y las dos sabemos que la única razón por la que aún atraigo alguna oferta ocasional a mi edad se debe enteramente al tamaño de mi herencia. –

-Bueno, no puedes acusar a Lord Tsukishiro de estar interesado en ti solamente debido a tu fortuna. Él posee propiedades que van desde Hampshire hasta Cornwall. No necesita casarse para tener dinero. –

-Ah, sí. Entonces, ¿por qué está interesado por mí cuando puede hacer su cosecha entre las nuevas bellezas disponibles para esta temporada? – Preguntó Sakura.

Se imaginó a Tsukishiro, estudiando la imagen con detenimiento, en un esfuerzo por decidir la razón por la cual ella no se sentía particularmente atraída hacia él.

Tsukishiro era alto y distinguido, de fríos ojos grises y cabello rubio muy claro. Debía admitir que era atractivo, de una forma distante y digna. Dada su estatura social entre la clase alta, él representaba un partido que cualquier madre ambiciosa saborearía con deleite. Sin embargo, era también un auténtico pelmazo.

-Tal vez haya desarrollado una especie de ternura hacia ti, Sakura. –

-No puedo ver la razón de ello. Me parece que no tenemos nada en común. –

-Por supuesto que sí lo tienen. – Tomoyo eligió otros hilos y comenzó a bordar una hoja de la flor que ya estaba haciendo – Ambos pertenecen a buenas familias, se mueven en los mejores círculos y disponen de fortunas respetables. Lo que es más, él tiene también una edad adecuada a la tuya. –

Sakura arqueó una ceja.

-Tiene cuarenta y uno. –

Tomoyo sentía ya exasperación -Como he dicho, una edad adecuada. Tú necesitas a alguien mayor y que sea más estable emocionalmente, Sakura. Alguien que pueda ofrecerte una guía con madurez. Sabes muy bien que ha habido muchísimos momentos en los que todos hemos estado desesperados por tu naturaleza impulsiva. Uno de estos días te meterás en mayores problemas de los que puedas manejar. –

-Hasta ahora he sobrevivido muy bien. –

Tomoyo elevó una mirada llena de súplica hacia el cielo.

-Por la bondad y gracia del Todopoderoso. –

-No es tan malo como lo pintas, Tomoyo. De cualquier forma, creo que estoy madurando muy bien sola. Sólo piensa, dentro de pocos años, yo también tendré cuarenta y uno. Si puedo mantenerme lo suficiente, seré tan mayor como Tsukishiro lo es ahora y no necesitaré su guía. –

Tomoyo no prestó atención al pequeño intento de burla que hacía Sakura.

-El matrimonio sería bueno para ti, Sakura. Uno de estos días debes sentar cabeza. Juro que no puedo comprender cómo puedes contentarte con la vida que llevas. Siempre andando de aquí para allá, buscando esos tontos libros viejos. –

-Dime con sinceridad, Tomoyo, ¿No encuentras a Tsukishiro un poquito frío? Siempre que le hablo y lo miro directamente a los ojos, tengo la impresión de que no existe sustancia detrás de ellos. Ninguna emoción cálida, si comprendes lo que quiero decir. No creo que después de todo sienta algo muy fuerte por mí. –

-¡Qué cosas más extrañas dices! – Tomoyo frunció el entrecejo con delicadeza – No encuentro que sea frío. Lo que sucede es que se trata de un caballero muy refinado. Demuestra que encuentra muy agradable esa cualidad. Tu problema es que has leído demasiado esos libros que coleccionas. –

Sakura sonrió con tristeza.

-¿Crees que es así?-

Sí. Todas esas tonterías sobre hidalgos y caballeros andantes que se enfrentan a dragones para ganar el amor de sus damas no puede ser nada bueno para tu cerebro. –

-Tal vez no lo sea. Pero es divertido. –

-No es para nada divertido – declaró Tomoyo – Tu gusto por las viejas leyendas no sólo ha activado tu imaginación, sino que te ha dado una visión no realista del matrimonio. –

-No creo que sea falta de realismo el desear un matrimonio que se base en el amor verdadero – dijo Sakura, tranquila.

-Bueno, lo es. El amor viene después de la boda. Si no, míranos a mí y a Trowbridge. –

-Sí, ya sé – asintió Sakura – Pero yo no deseo correr ese riesgo. Deseo estar segura de que me caso por amor y que puedo retribuir ese amor, antes de comprometerme a algo tan terriblemente permanente como lo es un matrimonio. –

Tomoyo le echó una mirada cargada de exasperación.

-¿No deseas correr el riesgo? Eso resulta bastante cómico viniendo de ti. No conozco a otra mujer que corra más riesgos que los que tú corres. –

-Yo trazo una línea ante un matrimonio que me ofrece un riesgo – dijo Sakura.

-Casarse con Tsukishiro no es un riesgo. –

-¿Tomoyo? –

-¿Sí? – Tomoyo dio otra puntada con precisión exquisita.

-¿Nunca piensas en esa noche en que te escapaste con Syaoran Clow? –

Tomoyo se sobresaltó.

-Oh Dios. Me he pinchado un dedo. ¿Puedes darme tu pañuelo, por favor? Rápido. No quiero que el vestido se manche de sangre. –

Sakura dejó su taza de té y se puso de pie. Le alcanzó el pañuelo de lino a su prima.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –

-Sí, sí, estoy bien. ¿Qué decías? – Tomoyo dejó a un lado el bordado y se envolvió el dedo con el pañuelo.

-Te he preguntado si alguna vez piensas en Syaoran Clow. Él ahora es conde de Li. –

-Tengo entendido que ha regresado a Inglaterra. – Tomoyo tomó su taza y sorbió un poco de té – Y para contestar tu pregunta, trato siempre de no pensar jamás en los desoladores momentos de aquella noche. ¡Qué idiota que fui! –

-Deseabas que Syaoran te rescatase del matrimonio con Trowbridge. – Sakura se volvió a sentar y colocar sus pies en el taburete. Las faldas de su vestido de muselina de color verde lima brillante se levantaron por encima de los tobillos – recuerdo todo muy bien. –

-Deberías – dijo con tono cortante Tomoyo – No sólo me animaste a tal tontería, sino que me ayudaste a atar las sábanas que utilicé para descender por la ventana de mi dormitorio. –

-Fue tan emocionante. Cuando Syaoran llegó al galope en medio de la noche, pensé que era la cosa más romántica que jamás había visto. –

-Fue un desastre – murmuró Tomoyo – Gracias a Dios que Touya descubrió lo que había sucedido y vino detrás de nosotros de inmediato. Te juro, jamás me he sentido tan complacida de ver a mi querido primo en toda mi vida, como aquella noche, aunque estaba furibundo. Para cuando llegamos a las afueras de Londres yo, por supuesto, había recuperado la razón, pero Syaoran aún intentaba salvarme de Trowbridge. –

-¿Aún cuando tú ya habías cambiado de idea? –

Tomoyo negó con la cabeza.

- Deberías haber conocido a Syaoran para comprender lo difícil que es hacerle cambiar el curso de acción que ya ha elegido. Cuando le pedí que diera la vuelta con el carruaje y me llevara a casa, él pensó que yo me rendía por temor. Supongo que no puedo culparlo por esa conclusión. Era una chiquilla tímida en aquellos días. Aún no puedo creer lo que en realidad consentí hacer, escaparme con él en primer lugar. –

-Tú estabas muy asustada de casarte con Trowbridge. –

Tomoyo sonrió ante los recuerdos.

-Tonta de mí. Trowbridge es el hombre más bueno que una mujer podría esperar tener. El problema era que yo en realidad no conocía ese aspecto. Cielos, sólo había bailado con él en una o dos ocasiones y estaba asustada. –

-¿De modo que le pediste a Syaoran que te salvara? –

-Sí. – Tomoyo frunció la nariz – Desafortunadamente su idea de salvarme era algo diferente de la que yo tenía. Syaoran me aclaró después, cuando estábamos en camino, que tenía intenciones de casarse conmigo en Gretna Green. Naturalmente me sentí horrorizada. No me había dado cuenta de que ése era su plan. –

-¿Qué pensaste que deseaba hacer cuando él aceptó salvarte? –

-Me temo que no había pensado mucho en eso. Casi sólo pensaba en escapar, y Syaoran era el tipo de hombre al que una por instinto le pide ayuda en una aventura. Me dio la impresión de que podía manejar tales asuntos. –

-Ya veo. – Syaoran había aparentemente cambiado con los años, pensó con tristeza Sakura. Él desde luego no manejó bien ese asunto con el ladrón de Sussex. Sin embargo, debía admitir que su aventura con él había resultado de lo más emocionante.

-Pronto me di cuenta de que, al aceptar escaparme con Syaoran, había saltado de la sartén al fuego - concluyó Tomoyo.

-¿No te arrepientes de haber regresado a casa aquella noche? – preguntó Sakura con cautela.

Tomoyo miró la elegante sala amueblada con profunda satisfacción.

-Le agradezco a Dios cada mañana por la vida de la que escapé en manos de Li. No estoy totalmente segura de que mi tío y Touya tuvieran razón cuando dijeron que él sólo estaba detrás de mi fortuna, pero estoy convencida de que para mi hubiera sido un marido desastroso. –

-¿Por qué? – Preguntó Sakura, incapaz de cerrar la boca.

Tomoyo la miró con velada sorpresa.

-No estoy muy segura, para ser honesta. Todo lo que sé es que me atemorizaba. No demostraba tener idea alguna de la conducta de un caballero. Me aterrorizó durante aquel horroroso viaje hacia el norte. A los pocos kilómetros, me disgustó por completo. Yo estaba desecha en lágrimas. –

-Ya veo. – Sakura recordó el breve momento que ella había pasado en brazos de Syaoran. Aunque en aquel momento estaba enojada, no había sentido el más mínimo disgusto por la amenaza que representaba su abrazo.

En realidad, considerando toda la situación, el beso de Syaoran debía considerarlo como el momento de mayor emoción de toda su vida. Sakura había permanecido sin dormir hasta el amanecer, pensando en aquel fogoso abrazo sensual. Los recuerdos aún la perseguían.

-¿Crees que ahora que ha vuelto a Inglaterra y posee un título comenzará a frecuentar los ambientes sociales? – preguntó con suavidad Sakura.

-Ruego que no lo haga. – Tomoyo se estremeció – Durante los últimos ocho años he temido su regreso. La sola idea es suficiente para acalorarme. –

-¿Por qué? Ahora estás a salvo con Trowbridge. –

Tomoyo la miró a los ojos.

-Trowbridge no sabe nada de lo que casi sucedió hace ocho años, y debe seguir todo así. –

-Ya me doy cuenta – dijo Sakura impaciente – Nadie fuera de la familia sabe nada de eso. Papá acalló todo el asunto muy bien ¿por qué tienes temor a la sola idea del regreso de Li? –

-Porque yo lo creería capaz de humillarnos a todos nosotros por sacar a la luz lo que aconteció aquella noche – susurró Tomoyo – Ahora que él tiene título, pronto llamaría la atención de los ricachones, si él comenzara a frecuentar la sociedad. –

-Comprendo el punto – murmuró Sakura. Tomoyo tenía razón. Como conde, incluso como conde sin fortuna, Syaoran no pasaría inadvertido en sociedad. Si decidía hacer correr chismes sobre la esposa el marqués de Trowbridge, habría muchísima gente que lo escucharía.

-No podría tolerar que se molestara a Trowbridge por lo que yo hice hace ocho años – dijo Tomoyo, tensa – Por lo menos estoy segura que se sentiría profundamente herido si se enterara de que yo traté de escaparme para evitar el matrimonio con él. Mi tío se pondría furioso ante el escándalo público. Touya podría volver a tener la idea de arriesgar el cuello en otro duelo. –

-No creo que sería tan malo – dijo Sakura – Seguramente Li no andaría con cuentos. Después de todo es un caballero. – Se mordió el labio, al acordarse en silencio para sí de que ella ya no podía estar segura de eso. La pura verdad era que Syaoran había cambiado durante los últimos ocho años. Las ilusiones que de él tenía habían recibido un duro golpe la otra noche en Sussex.

-Li no es ningún caballero. Sin embargo, debemos ver el lado bueno. – Tomoyo tomó su bordado – Dudo mucho de que intente entrar en sociedad. Nunca le gustó mucho, y no posee dinero para hacerlo. –

-Su situación financiera tal vez haya cambiado. – Sakura frunció el entrecejo, pensativa. Ella sabía muy bien que los ingresos que él recibía por _La Misión_ no serían suficientes para permitirle frecuentar la sociedad. Pero estaba todo aquel tiempo que había pasado en los Mares del Sur. Y Syaoran tenía un innegable aire de solvencia.

-Todos saben que no existe fortuna que acompañe el título que ha heredado – dijo Tomoyo con tono áspero – No, creo que estamos razonablemente a salvo. –

Sakura pensó en la expresión de Syaoran, cuando él la había liberado y de mala gana la separó de su abrazo después de besarla. A salvo no era la expresión que le venía a la mente.

Muy en su interior, temía que él cumpliera su promesa de encontrarla, devolverle el manuscrito y aceptar la investigación. Pero por igual motivo temía que tal vez no lo hiciese.

Tomoyo la miró con agudeza.

-Hoy estás de un humor extraño, Sakura. ¿Se debe a que estás pensando en cómo afrontar el ofrecimiento de Tsukishiro? –

-Ya lo he decidido. Suponiendo que me hiciera uno. –

Tomoyo suspiró.

-Con seguridad después de todo este tiempo no abrigarás esperanzas de que Eriol Hiragizawa regrese milagrosamente a Inglaterra con una fortuna y te tome en sus brazos. –

-Sé muy bien que Eriol ya hace un año que murió. –

-Sí, lo sé, pero no has podido aceptarlo, ¿no es así? –

-Por supuesto que sí. Pero temo que su muerte estará en mi conciencia el resto de mi vida – Admitió Sakura.

Los ojos de Tomoyo se abrieron alarmados.

-No debes decir eso. No tienes nada que ver con esa muerte. –

-Ambas sabemos que, si no hubiera sido por mí, Eriol jamás habría partido para los Mares del Sur en busca de fortuna. Y, si no hubiera ido a las islas, no lo habrían matado. –

-Dios mío – susurró Tomoyo – Tenía esperanza de que hubieras enterrado tu tonto sentido de la responsabilidad. Eriol eligió su propio destino. No debes continuar culpándote. –

Sakura sonrió con pesar.

-Más fácil de decir que de hacer, Tomoyo. Creo que el hecho de que lo considerara un amigo, no un potencial marido, es lo que hace que todo sea muy difícil. Él jamás aceptó que todo lo que yo deseaba de él fuera sólo amistad. –

-Recuerdo cómo se llamaba él mismo tu Lancelote y cómo proclamaba que se había puesto a tu entero servicio. – Había una fuerte desaprobación en la voz de Tomoyo – Era algo atractivo. Puedo aceptarte eso. Pero, a no ser por su apariencia, no sé lo que le viste. –

-Bailaba conmigo. –

Tomoyo la miró azorada.

-¿Bailaba contigo? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –

Sakura sonrió con tristeza.

-Ambas sabemos que muy pocos hombres alguna vez me piden para bailar. Temen que sea una pareja torpe por lo que aún sufro de mi pierna. –

-Ellos no desean que pases un mal rato en la pista de baile – dijo Tomoyo con firmeza – No te piden para bailar por pura consideración de caballeros. –

-Pamplinas. Ellos no desean verse humillados al ser vistos con una pareja torpe. – Sakura sonrió recordando – Pero a Eriol le importaba un comino lo que podía mostrar en la pista de baile. Me hacía bailar el vals, Tomoyo. En realidad bailaba el vals conmigo. Y no le importaba que yo cometiera alguna torpeza. En lo que a mí concierne, él de verdad era mi verdadero Lancelote. –

La única forma como encontraría paz de conciencia, sabía Sakura, sería sólo encontrando al asesino de Eriol. Le debía mucho. Así, entonces, tal vez podría dejar el pasado en paz.

-Sakura, con respecto a lo que sientes por Tsukishiro, te ruego que esta noche te vistas con un color más tenue. No existe razón alguna para molestarlo con uno de tus vestidos extravagantes. –

-Tenía pensado ponerme mi nuevo vestido de seda color verde pálido y naranja – dijo Sakura pensativa. –

-Me lo temía – dijo Tomoyo.

-¿Por casualidad, mi señor, ha leído usted _La misión_? – Sakura levantó la mirada hacia Tsukishiro mientras él la conducía con tranquilidad hacia el salón de baile, donde acababan de comer el bufé frío. De puro tedio, Sakura se había comido tres langostas y también helado.

-Dios, no. – Tsukishiro sonrió con una de sus sonrisas más condescendientes. Estaba tan distinguido como siempre, con su traje de noche de inmaculado corte – Esos cuentos no son de mi gusto, Lady Kinomoto. ¿No cree que usted es ya un poco mayor para tales lecturas? –

-Sí, y en este preciso instante soy más mayor aún. –

-¿Perdón? –

Sakura sonrió rápidamente.

-Nada. Ya sabe, todos han leído ese libro. Incluso Byron y el regente. –

Principalmente porque ella había hecho que Yamazaki les enviara ejemplares, pensó Sakura con astucia. Se había tomado el atrevimiento de hacerlo, pero tuvo suerte. Tanto Byron como el regente habían leído _La misión_ y dijeron a sus amigos que habían disfrutado con su lectura. Cuando corrió la voz, el libro fue catapultado a las alturas del éxito.

Tsukishiro debía ser una de las pocas personas en Londres que no había leído el libro de Syaoran.

Siempre que ella se imaginaba el matrimonio con el aparatoso Tsukishiro, vislumbraba una vida de irritantes conversaciones tal como la que mantenían en aquel momento. El matrimonio entre ellos dos jamás funcionaría. Sólo deseaba que él no le hiciera el ofrecimiento; de esa forma, ella no estaría obligada a rechazarlo. Qué tormenta de un grano de arena crearía la situación. Toda su familia estaría anonadada.

-Debo decir que estoy sorprendido por la popularidad de una novela tan ridícula. – Tsukishiro estudió el salón de baile repleto de gente – Uno debería pensar que la sociedad tiene cosas más edificantes que hacer con su tiempo que leer tales tonterías. –

-Con seguridad no se podrá quejar del tono cuidado que se usa en _La misión_. Es una historia de aventuras que está inspirada en las ideas de los caballeros medievales. Versa sobre el honor, la nobleza y el coraje. Y debo decirle que el tema del amor lo maneja de una manera muy inspirada.

-En los temas del amor, me imagino que nuestros ancestros fueron tan prácticos como nosotros – dijo Tsukishiro – El dinero, la familia y la propiedad son factores importantes en las alianzas matrimoniales. Siempre lo han sido. Y, en cuanto al honor y la nobleza, bueno, sospecho que tales ideas fueron considerablemente menos refinadas en la Edad Media que en nuestro tiempo. –

-Tal vez tenga razón. Pero me parece que lo importante es la idea de la hidalguía. Tal vez jamás haya existido la perfección, pero eso no significa que la idea no debe ser estimulada. –

-Todo es una sarta de estupideces sólo adecuada para la mente de jovencitas y niños. Ahora, Lady Kinomoto, tal vez podamos cambiar de tema. Me pregunto si podría hablar con usted en el jardín. – Los dedos de Tsukishiro hicieron presión en el brazo de Sakura – Hay algo de importancia que deseo hablar con usted. –

Sakura contuvo un gemido que estuvo a punto de proferir. Lo último que deseaba era una conversación íntima, afuera en el jardín, con Tsukishiro.

-En algún otro momento si no le importa, mi señor. Creo que allí está mi hermano. Hay algo importante que debo decirle. Por favor, le ruego que me disculpe. –

La mandíbula de Tsukishiro se tensó.

-Muy bien. La acompañaré donde está su hermano. –

-Gracias. –

Como único heredero varón de Kinomoto, Touya tenía el título de vizconde de Oaksley y estaba en línea directa al título de su padre. Tenía treinta y dos años y una figura fuerte y atlética. Además de su talento natural para las matemáticas y los negocios, había heredado de su padre la altura y la fuerte complexión ósea.

Touya también heredó la fría seguridad aristocrática que provenía de saber que descendía de varias generaciones de hombres ricos, de buena cuna y gran poder.

A Sakura le gustaba mucho su hermano, pero no podía negar que Touya podía ser casi tan autocrático y sobre protector como el mismo Kinomoto. Toleraba ambos aspectos con buen humor, en su mayor parte, pero había ocasiones en las que las actitudes abiertamente sobre protectoras hacia ella era más de lo que podía tolerar.

-Por fin, Sakura. Me preguntaba dónde estabas. Buenas noches, Tsukishiro. – Touya le saludó con un movimiento gentil de cabeza.

-Oaksley. – Tsukishiro inclinó la cabeza con amabilidad – Su hermana dice que tiene un mensaje para usted. –

-¿De qué se trata, Sakura? – Touya tomó una copa de champaña, cuando un criado con levita se acercó con la bandeja.

Sakura pensó rápidamente, buscando algún comentario que pareciera razonable.

-Deseaba saber si tienes planeado ir el jueves a la fiesta de disfraces de los Brantley. Mamá y papá no irán, y tampoco Tomoyo. –

-¿Y tú necesitas un acompañante? – Touya sonrió comprensivo – Sé cómo te gustan los bailes de disfraces. Muy bien. Vendré a buscarte a las nueve de la noche. Sin embargo, no podré quedarme. Tengo otros planes para esa noche. Pero no te preocupes, haré arreglos con los Mortonstones para que te traigan en su carruaje. ¿Usted estará allí, Tsukishiro? –

-No lo tenía en mis planes – admitió Tsukishiro – No me interesan los bailes de disfraces. Si me pregunta, todo ese movimiento de máscara y capa me resulta muy irritante. –

Nadie le había preguntado, pensó Sakura con resentimiento.

-Pero, si Milady tiene planes de ir – continuó con tono condescendiente – Yo, por supuesto, haré una excepción. –

-No hay necesidad de que se moleste por mi culpa, mi señor – dijo Sakura con presteza.

-Será un placer – Tsukishiro inclinó la cabeza – Después de todo, nosotros los caballeros debemos consentir los caprichos de nuestras damas. ¿No es así, Oaksley? –

-Depende del capricho – dijo Touya. Comenzó a sonreírle a Sakura y después su mirada se posó en la escalera que descendía hacía el salón de baile, desde el balcón. Su sonrisa se desvaneció al instante. – Bueno, que me maten. – Sus ojos café se tornaron como el infierno. – Entonces los rumores eran verdad. Li está en la ciudad. –

Sakura quedó petrificada. Los ojos volaron hacia la escalera alfombrada de rojo. Syaoran estaba allí.

Casi no podía respirar. Con seguridad no la reconocería. No era posible que hubiera tenido aquella noche en Sussex una visión clara de su rostro a la luz de la luna. No había tenido forma de descubrir su nombre.

Sin embargo, estaba allí. Justo aquí en el mismo baile que ella. Debía ser coincidencia. Al mismo tiempo sabía en lo más profundo de su corazón que no podía ser coincidencia.

Sakura lo observó con azorada fascinación mientras bajaba las escaleras hacia la multitud. Había una arrogancia peligrosa en toda su persona. El estómago de Sakura crujió por la emoción. Tal vez no debería haber comido tanta langosta, pensó.

Syaoran estaba vestido todo de negro, con una corbata brillante de color blanco sobre una camisa plisada que hacía contraste. El color blanco le sentaba bien. Realzaba la furia de sus rasgos aguileños y la gracia felina de sus movimientos. Los cabellos color del castaño brillaban bajo las luces de la araña.

En aquel momento, Syaoran recorrió con la mirada el salón colmado de elegante gente y capturó la mirada de ella.

Sabía quién era ella.

La emoción la traspasó. La única razón por la que Syaoran podría estar aquí esta noche era porque había decidido aceptar la misión que ella le había encomendado.

Había encontrado a su caballero.

Existían algunos problemas potenciales para tener la seguridad. A juzgar por su reciente experiencia con él, se vio obligada a llegar a la conclusión de que la armadura de Syaoran necesitaba mucho lustre, por no hablar de sus modales y actitud.

Pero, ante el alivio de verlo, Sakura no tenía intenciones de amargarse por detalles tan triviales. Los caballeros no abundaban en estos días. Ella trabajaría con lo que tenía disponible.

Continuará…

Belzer: Y aquí está lo dicho. Dos capítulos por el precio de uno. Jejejejeje. Es lo menos que podíamos hacer para compensar la ausencia. Buscaremos regularizar el ritmo de las actualizaciones. Sus opiniones serán bien recibidas. Bueno, sin más se quedan con mi Hoshi. See you.

Hoshi: Bueno, amigos y amigas… Después de una la a a a a a a a a arga espera, al fin hemos dado un empujón a esta historia. Espero les haya gustado. Si Dios nos presta vida estaremos muy pronto con más capítulos. Abrazos sinceros a todos los que nos escriben… Incluso para regañarnos, jajajajaja…

Gracias a todos los que nos escribieron para el cap 3… Y los anteriores también, no se vayan a enojar… Jejejejeje…

MariBel123 ·:· Dina ·:· vero chan ·:· silverangel ·:· Nisicrita ·:· kanna ·:· Eowin ·:· Ale Snape Li ·:· Honguito ·:· ChOcOfReSaS

Y para Honguito: Quien murió fue Eriol… Es el "Lancelot" de Sakura y por quién ha empezado toda esta aventura porque desea saber quién lo mató. Y sobre qué pasa con Yue... Creo que ya lo descubriste en este capítulo, jejejeje…

Como ya saben que es mi costumbre, les dejo un pedacito del próximo capítulo…

"_-Buenas noches, Lady Sakura. Desde luego es un placer volver a verla…"_

"_-Buenas noches, mi señor" –_

"_-Touya, creo que olvidé mencionarte que este caballero y yo ya hemos sido presentados."-_

"_-Me gustaría saber cuándo y dónde…" – _

"_-¿Le gustaría bailar conmigo, mi señor?"_

"_-Sakura!-"_

"_-No se preocupe, Lady Sakura… No debe protegerme de su familia. Le aseguro que esta vez me puedo proteger solo." _

··:··:··:·· _**Hoshi y Belzer**_··:··:··:··

··:··:··:··

"_**No olvides nunca que el primer beso no se da con la boca, sino con los ojos."**_

O. K. BERNHARDT


End file.
